Kidnapped
by kthrace09
Summary: Kara struggles after New Caprica. Just when she thinks that Leoben is finally out of her life, he comes right back and takes her. Will she finally accept her destiny or refuse it? AU after Exodus part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kidnapped

Rating: PG-13 for right now

Warnings: (for the overall story) - adult themes, sexual references, angst, violence, references to physical and psychological abuse

Spoilers: anything up to Exodus part 2

Pairing/s: Kara/Leoben, Kara/Sam

Time period: The story starts right when Kara stabs Leoben on New Caprica.

Summary: Kara struggles after New Caprica. Just right when she thinks Leoben is out of her life for good, he comes right back and takes her.

* * *

As Kara Thrace stabbed him for the last time on New Caprica, the euphoria of her kiss vanished. This setback was unlike any he had experienced until this point. For the first time he felt her passion, he heard the words he longed to hear for decades before her birth.

Planning and brainwashing were involved in getting to hear the words in the basement where she was held captive for four months. And before he hit the floor, he glanced in her eyes. "You think you've won something here, but I see your destiny as clear as you see pathways in the daylight. You haven't seen the last of me Kara Thrace."

And with that he fell to the floor in agony, waking up on the Resurrection ship once again. Brother Cavil came to greet him with a smart remark. "Why do you bother with the human, because God was something that justified their self-awareness?"

He looked at Brother Cavil for a moment, "If you think I see destinies only of Kara Thrace, you may think again." He arose naked from the slimy bath of the download room to begin the process of finding _Galactica _before he would lose Kara forever.

Caprica came into his view. "I'm glad to see you back. How did it go with Kara?"

Leoben smiled. "The child we kidnapped did her job. She made Kara something that we have never seen before."

"And what was that?"

"Vulnerable, defenseless and weak."

"Did she believe that Kacey was her daughter?" Caprica asked as she handed Leoben some clothes to put on.

"She did and when she finds out the truth. Her nightmares will come back to haunt her. No one will understand what she is going through. And the only one that will understand her is me. I'm going back to the fleet to get her."

"Don't you think that that is unwise now? The whole fleet knows what you look like."

"I have a plan to get her back."

* * *

Hours earlier while on New Caprica...

Kara watched as Leoben died on the floor. She dropped the knife she had just stabbed him with and it hit the floor. She still couldn't believe what she had just done and said to him.

She turned her attention to Kacey and picked her up.

"Daddy?" Kacey pointed down to the dead body of Leoben.

"Let's go Kace, Daddy is gone and he's not coming with us."

Running up the stairs, Anders stormed into the doorway. "Kara! My Gods don't you ever leave me alone again." He looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Who's this?"

"I'll explain later, lets go!" She placed a hand over Kacey's head and ran to one of the last Raptors on New Caprica.

* * *

Once on Galactica, Kara stepped out of the Raptor with Kacey still in her arms. Chief was the first person to meet Kara on Galactica.

"Captain?"

Kara turned around as she played with Kacey. The little girl began to giggle. "Yeah?"

"I thought you were dead?" He asked.

"No one can kill me that easily Chief. I'm Starbuck after all."

"Who's this?" The Chief asked as he pointed to the little girl.

"This? This is….." Kara was about to tell him that she was her daughter, when a woman came up.

"Kacey? My baby girl." The woman reached out her arms to Kacey and took her away from Kara. "Thank you for saving her from the Cylons. I thought she was dead after all those months, but you saved her and brought her back to me." The woman and Kacey both vanished in the crowd of refugees.

Kara's heart felt like someone had just ripped it out of her and stomped on it. She held her head high because she was in the hanger deck, but she wanted to curl up in her bunk and cry.

Anders came up behind Kara and placed his arms around her. Bringing her in tight for comfort, he placed his chin on her soft long blond hair. "I missed you."

Kara freaked out. "Don't you frakking touch me!" Grabbing Sam's arms, she forced her way out of them and ran out of the hanger deck.

_"Damn you Leoben! I will make sure that you don't download again!" _She thought to herself.

* * *

Kara played Leoben's and her last conversation over and over again in her head once she was back in the Senior officer's bunk room and in her rack.

"_Say them. Say the words Kara."_

"_What words?" _

"_You know what I want. I want to hear you say them, and I want the rest of it, just like I told you." _

"_Fine." Kara growled. "You win. I love you."_

_Leoben leaned in closer, a little to close. "Say it again." _

"_I love you." She said breathless.  
_

"_Now the rest."_

_Kara parted her lips and placed him on Leoben's. They continued to kiss with fire and passion._

_Kara broke off and looked up into Leoben's aqua green eyes "Was that everything you thought it would be?"_

"_That and more, I'll never forget this moment."_

"_Neither will I." _

Kara threw her pillow in the corner of her bunk. _"No I never loved you. It was all a lie. If we do meet again I can't say that you will hear those three little words again._" She placed her head on her knees, pondering on what had just happened. She held back the tears that she wanted to let out. Anders walked into the bunk room and pulled her back into reality.

"Kara?" Anders pulled Kara into him and embraced her just as she had embraced Leoben earlier.

"Sam I... I…"

"Shh... Kara everything is going to be okay. I'm here now. I love you." He said stroking her hair.

Sam said it. Said that he loved her and she loved him back. There was one thing here that was different from Leoben. Anders was giving her true love.

"I love you too," she looked into Anders' eyes. She missed those caring eyes so much. They curled up on the bunk in each other's arms, talked about what had happened with Kacey and what went on during the past four months. She didn't do a lot of the talking, mainly because she was still in shock.

Kara fell into a deep sleep later that night with Anders spooning her, holding her tight against his body. But she woke up several hours later, sitting straight up in their bed. She was having trouble breathing and was sweating out of control. One of her worst nightmares on New Caprica had come back to her. There was still a baby's cry and scream ringing in her ears.

* * *

Leoben could feel it, her panic and pain. He smiled as the Colonial fleet came into view. "So it begins."

* * *

**Please review this is my first Kara/Leoben story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter really is just to help you figure out why Leoben wants Kara. Still not sure where I'm going with this story yet. The reviews will help me figure that out.**

* * *

Leoben could see the future, the patterns and visions grew stronger. Starbuck's torture and agony was short-lived compared to the joys they'd experience together, their child she would grow to love. Leoben sat back and imagined what it would be like to be 'husband'. He wanted to be everything to Starbuck, her caretaker, her provider, her nurturer. 

He had plans for Starbuck; he needed to separate her from her family before the memories and love for him faded.

Leoben stalked Starbuck for days and knew where she'd be and what time. It became closer to make his move. He heard the fights with Sam and he heard her screams in the night. He disguised himself as a Colonial, and put a drug in the Ambrosia Starbuck ordered while she played Pyramid with Sam one night. He waited in the closet in her room, knowing Anders would carry her back and leave her there, but this time Starbuck wasn't passed out from excess Ambrosia, it was the drugs.

He couldn't resist sneaking a peek at his beautiful love, as Anders set her down gently, placing a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Leoben smiled as he approached her, "You said you loved me... You meant it and it's killing you." He sat next to her as he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her gently on the lips.

He placed her in a storage crate, and rolled it to the hanger deck where there was a Raptor with a number eight, disguised as Sharon waiting for them.

"Ready." She asked and they placed the crate on the Raptor.

They flew to the _Prometheus_. Leoben had the room designed to look like the room of the basement apartment where she stayed for four months. It clearly wasn't, but he had to make her believe that she wasn't on board. His vision didn't include her being able to survive on a basestar, but he needed her to survive.

He pulled the storage crate open and looked at her. "I lover you Kara Thrace." He carried her to the bed and kissed her again. Then took a seat and anticipated the drugs finally wearing off.

* * *

Kara was running. She was running away from something. She just couldn't see what it was. But it was getting closer. Her heart was pounding and there was a cold sheen of sweat on her face. She kept looking over her shoulder, couldn't see anything, but she could feel it getting closer. She could hear the pounding behind her and all she could think was if she got to Sam in time, everything would be okay. Suddenly, she slowed and it felt like she was running through water. She struggled to run faster and finally broke free and reached out to grab Sam, but he slipped from her grasp. She looked around but couldn't see him. He was standing right there a few seconds ago. She was standing there looking for him when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and a voice she knew to well.

* * *

Kara shot straight up in the bed. Wiping away the sweat on her forehead and moving her long blond hair out of her eyes. _Damn it! It was that frakking dream again about Leoben_. She could have sworn that she was in the Mess hall aboard Galactica, drinking her life away. 

Her vision was blurry and couldn't focus on anything yet. She turned her head and couldn't make out a figure sitting next to her. She thought it was Sam watching her as she slept. Her head was throbbing and aching again. She rubbed it and took in a heavy sigh and cleared her throat. "Hey." She scooted to the edge of the bed and reached out her hand to who she thought was Sam. He grabbed it back and embraced her. She looked up at him and kissed him slowly and passionately.

Leoben kissed her passionately back, knowing she was completely unaware it was him. He needed to experience that moment of hope they would be together, forever, like visions he continued to have. How simple humanity seemed when he got the insanity of the secrets of the universe.

But he loved her despite her own simplicity, he would wait for her until the end of time. He slowly began to feel that she would know it him, and he pulled away before she could do anything.

Something was wrong, something didn't feel right to her. Their kiss was released and she opened her eyes. Her vision was slowly starting to return. "Sam?"

Leoben didn't answer. He wasn't sure how far they were from the resurrection ship, if he would be able to download. But it was important for him to continue his work with Starbuck. Her hidden destiny had to be fulfilled no matter what the cost. Leoben true to being a Cylon was stronger than her. "In time I will here the words again. In time, you will show me you love me without a knife in your hand to take my life. You will truly know love as I wait for you," he whispered to himself.

He walked over to the table where a bowl of oatmeal was. "Are you hungry?" He pulled out a chair for her to sit down in and then walked over to the bed.

His hand pulled her out of the bed and led her to a table. "I'm not hungry." She sat down at the table and focused on the man. The person who she thought was Sam wasn't, for this man had dirty blond hair. Her eyes widen and she gasped "Frak me!" Her guard was back up and pushed herself away from the table, knocking her chair over.

"Kara clam down. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"How did you get me here, Leoben?" Just when she thought it was over, she was back in her hell again. She backed up against the wall, her hands were trying to find anything around her to use a weapon to kill him. "Where are we?" She demanded. Her vision had returned, and she looked around. It was the prison apartment. But how did I get off of the _Galactica_ without anyone knowing I was kidnapped?

"Kara, this is our destiny together, both of us. Me and you." He smiled with a concerned look on his face. "I know this is difficult to accept, but _Galactica_ is far away and won't think to come back to New Caprica. They have lost too much to risk returning for a single soldier."

"My Gods."

He sighed hungrily, "But you are so much more than a soldier." He stood up and walked towards her. He placed one hand next to her head and leaned over like he had seen on old television footage on Caprica. He wanted to become the perfect husband for her to fall in love with.

"Get away from me you toaster."

"I am sorry about Kacey, but there is one thing that is true, you may still yet be a mother." He wasn't sure if it was his programming or if he truly felt sorry about the ruse he had with Kacey. But for the moment he was elated with toying with the idea of her being a mother again. It was the first time she touched his hand, and she could deny it until her grave, it was the first time she felt something for the Cylons, because it was part her.

Kara closed her eyes as Leoben's hand touched her face. She tried to look away from him, but he didn't let her. Her breathing became short, like someone was wrapping their hands around her throat squeezing it. She could feel his warm breath down her neck, his eyes staring at her frozen body.

He leaned in closer to her body pinning her up against the wall. "I do love you."

There was nothing she could do to move away from him now. _Lords of Kobol hear my prayer..._


	3. Chapter 3

**And we are continuing on...**

* * *

"I am sorry about Kacey, but there is one thing that is true, you may still yet be a mother." He wasn't sure if it was his programming or if he truly felt sorry about the ruse he had with Kacey. But for the moment he was elated with toying with the idea of her being a mother again. It was the first time she touched his hand, and she could deny it until her grave, it was the first time she felt something for the Cylons, because it was part her.

Kara closed her eyes as Leoben's hand touched her face. She tried to look away from him, but he didn't let her. Her breathing became short, like someone was wrapping their hands around her throat squeezing it. She could feel his warm breath down her neck, his eyes staring at her frozen body.

He leaned in closer to her body pinning her up against the wall. "I do love you."

There was nothing she could do to move away from him now. Lords of Kobol hear my prayer...

* * *

Kara opened up her hazel eyes and stared into Leoben's aqua ones. His face was inches away from hers. She hesitated, but the words finally came out. "Is this my destiny? To be by your side for all eternity, to love a machine that really doesn't have true emotions, to bear you a child?"

He nodded and she began to shake uncontrollably.

"I don't think so. What you did to me on last time on New Caprica was unforgivable. Taking a small child away from her mother just to make me think she was mine, to toy with my head and hers. Your God will not forgive you of that sin." She said as she pointed angrily at him.

His facial expression creased at the slight grin forming from Kara's little protest. "God I love it when you get upset." He said as he placed his hand on her old scar on her stomach.

"Get your hands off of me!" She demanded but he didn't move.

"God is so much bigger than the two of us, and the destiny we have together is larger. It's a synergy. Both our energies together will produce something greater than us separately. The child is a will of God. Even God sees the greater good."

"How many times have I told you, I don't believe in your God!"

"Kara…" He brought his face in closer to hers so that they were about an inch apart. "There's so much I want to show you. But I need to trust you first." He smiled as he led her to the seat where the oatmeal was growing cold, and almost forced her to sit down. He spooned some oatmeal in the spoon and placed it to her lips. "In time, you will understand all of this."

Kara was looking away from him at the time but the tone of his voice made her look back at him. "Time?"

He gazed into her eyes as he gently brushed back her long blond hair back, almost petting it. "Yes, all in time."

Naked emotion hung in the air between them. Leoben stared into Kara's bottomless hazel eyes, uncertain what to do next. He had been drawn to her since the first moment their eyes had met on _Geminon Traveler_. Did she feel the same way about him? Probably not She had been so busy fighting him to stay alive. True, she had kissed him once, but only to distract him to kill him.

She stared down at the spoon that was inches from her lips. _Can I actually do this?_ She thought dubiously. She was starving, and couldn't remember the last time she ate something.

"I..." Kara hesitated before she opened her mouth wider to take the spoonful of oatmeal. He smiled and placed the spoon into her mouth. The oatmeal slides down her throat, even though it's cold, it tasted so good to her. "Oatmeal isn't one of my favorite foods. I thought you knew that."

Another moment hung between them. Leoben set down the spoon and looked into her eyes. His aqua blue orbs seemed to drink her in. She knew how much she meant to him, how much he wanted to take care of her. But he didn't mean a thing to her. To her he wasn't a man, he was a machine.

He looked around for a moment, "Kara, we are on New Caprica, _eating_ the food left by your people." Leoben gently placing his hand on her leg, knowing it was all a lie. "We will have better accommodations once a Basestar has returned for us; once you have truly accepted your destiny with me." That was true. In a month's time he would transfer her over to the Basestar once she had calmmed down a bit and learned to love him.

Although the Cylons developed a taste for the material world the humans developed, like fine dining, their agenda was the fulfillment of God's divine purpose. They would enjoy a good meal, but not develop recipes. Instead their food consisted of what looked like muck containing the essential amino acids and proteins for survival.

"We are both children of God. Only I am merely his humbled servant given the gift of prophecy." He smiled, "You have been endowed with a greater purpose. You will be the mother of God's greatest child."

He picked up the spoon and awaited her response. God hadn't chosen to reveal Starbuck's importance to Leoben, exactly. But he knew the way to her heart was through children. After all she held his hand when Kacey was injured. Leoben was good at mixing lies with truths.

Once again Leoben mention a child. Her child, their child. "I don't think so." Kara had the strange feeling that he wasn't telling her something, but what? She sat up from her chair and grabbed her half eaten bowl of oatmeal and walked into the kitchen.

She retreated to wash and dry the dishes from her dinner. A nice, domestic chore that he enjoyed seeing her perform before Anders took her away. It was also something to do to relieve the boredom of her evenings. The motions were tedious, but soothing. Kara worked in the silence, washing her dishes and scrubbing the silverware.

With any luck, he would leave before she was done. Sometimes he left and she didn't know he was gone until she looked around the apartment. Small favors. Once the dishes were all washed, she began to dry them. As each thing was dried, she put it away, idly noting that several of the more deadly items were missing from the kitchen. She allowed an amused smile to curve her lips. _Aww…Didn't he trust me?_

Finishing the last dish, she turned, discovering Leoben behind her. She hadn't heard him there. He stepped close, _too_ close, one arm slipping about her waist. "Back off."

Leoben grasped her forearm. "Kara you are your own walking time bomb. Let me help you relax."

"Let go already." Kara tugged and as she tugged, she was overcome by the _wrongness_ of the situation. A shiver worked along her spine. "What?"

Leoben saw the futility of forcing himself on Kara. His longed for her to love him, not fear him. "I'm sorry. I haven't been patient. You'll learn. You'll love. I've seen it Kara." He stepped away from her and held out his hand caressing her chin. "I love you Kara Thrace and in return you will love me too."

He turned and walked towards the table sitting in his seat. He enjoyed Kara doing housework. Leoben had no where to go on the _Prometheus_ without risk of being identified and killed again, but he did need to contact the Basestar to see if the Resurrection ship arrived in the vicinity, so if Kara kill him again, he would resurrect.

"I'll be back." Leoben turned to leave Kara. He unlocked the lock to the bars outside the apartment he set up and locked it behind him. He went to contact the number eight who had a Raptor in space and used the transmitter to send the message.

* * *

"You better have a good reason for missing out on CAP this morning?!" Lee demanded as he walked up to Starbuck's buck. He pulled back on the curtain and was surprised to find it empty. "Where is she?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders to answer Lee's question.

"Last time I saw her, Sir, she was with Sam down at the bar." Racetrack answered.

"Me too. She had too much to drink last night so Sam brought her back here and then rejoined us for some more Pyramid." Beano said as he threw on his flight suit.

"What was up with that creepy guy in the corner of the room staring at her all night long?" Hot Dog added in.

"What guy?" Lee asked.

"Didn't see his face really, but he smiled a lot at Starbuck? Like he was happy to see her or up to something."

The hatch flies open again and Samuel Anders stepped in. "Where's Kara? She's late, our Raptor is leaving in five minutes."

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing Sam." Lee said as he slowly walked up to him. "She didn't show up for CAP this morning. Everyone said they saw her last with you."

Sam pointed to Kara's empty bunk. "I put her to bed last night before I left to return to the _Rising Star_. She has the afternoon off and I was going to take her out for lunch." He ran his hands through his hair. "So you're telling me she's missing?"

"Wait!" Kat said as she jumped down from her bunk. "Kara has been having nightmares every time Sam doesn't sleep with her. No offense."

"None taken." Sam replied.

"She wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. She didn't do that last night."

"So what, you're telling me that somehow Kara managed to sober up and walk herself out of here? Or overcome her fear of the torture Leoben put her through?" Sam asked.

"No Sam that's not what she's talking about. Hot Dog that man in the corner last night. What was he wearing?" Lee asked as he turned to face him.

"Ummm…. A button down t-shirt and pants." He answered.

"Well let's hope he was wearing that." Sam scoffed. "What did he look like?"

"He had dirty blond hair, skinny, tall, but like I said I couldn't see his face."

"My Gods." Sam and Lee said in unison.

"That motherfrakker! How did he get aboard _Galactica_!?" Lee shouted.

"The question to ask Lee, is how did Leoben get her off _Galactica_ without anyone knowing?" Sam asked before pushing the hatch open to leave.

"Where are you going Sam? It's not like you can find her."

"I don't care Lee. I'll search the whole fleet if I have too!"

* * *

**Review...Review...Review PLEASE!!!! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Leoben went into the adjacent room and put on a headset as he sat down in front of a terminal, "Is the Resurrection ship in downloading range?" Leoben asked.

The number eight responded, "Yes. We know Kara is special. And the Cylon High Council agreed to have a Resurrection Ship in Downloading range in less than one hour. But I must tell you Leoben, not all of them agree with your approach with Starbuck. Some don't think it's your destiny to be with her at all. They justified sending the Resurrection Ship to enable sleeper agents to be downloaded."

Leoben swallowed hard, "But the Basestar Hybrid…" He stopped himself knowing the futility of explaining her spacey rantings as having significance. Leoben turned off the transmitter and decided to wait one hour in front of the terminal to be certain the Resurrection ship was in orbit.

* * *

Kara watched as Leoben left her alone, she was always curious on where he went, who he would go and see and what he did out there? Those were questions that she always kept asking herself. Sooner or later she was going to drive herself mad. She doubted that she would ever get out of this place. 

Sitting on the floor she laid her chin on her arms and stared towards the closed window. She didn't bother opening the curtains anymore. Nor did she know that the windows were fake. There was nothing to see, nowhere to go. Kara wondered if she'd ever breathe fresh air again, or feel anything but artificial light on her body. Pushing herself back, Kara got up and slumped in the nearby chair. That didn't last long her mind was racing to fast to slow down. She quickly ran into the bathroom and started a shower. She would get in one shower without Leoben watching her.

After her shower the usually routine kicked in. Quickly she threw on her bath robe, brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face, and hurried out of the bathroom before Leoben came back. She sat back on the couch and waited, but she studied the couch closely and it didn't feel or look the same as before.

* * *

Leoben waited an hour before receiving a transmission on an unknown frequency from _Galactica._

"Leoben, this is Eight. _Galactica _is tapping into this frequency we have to break off. I have just received confirmation that the Resurrection ship is now within downloading range. May God be with you and remember Kara is important to all of us not just you. Her destiny may or may not lie with you."

Leoben slightly frustrated, rolled his eyes as he turned off the transmitter. He couldn't wait to return to Kara. He set the book down on Colonial techniques for brainwashing, something the Picons mastered during an uprising against the Capricans long ago. And he walked down towards the apartment Kara remained trapped in knowing if she killed him, he was now safe and free to download into a new body and resume his brainwashing.

He entered the apartment looking down the stairs then over to Kara sitting on the couch. His yellowish brown shirt filled with patterns, the one he wore when he first met Kara face to face. He had seen her in his projections long before. He studied her; he loved her. And now she was in his reach after wanting so long.

"I'm glad you had a chance to shower." He looked down at the steps before walking down them, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to sleep for a while, and I'm sorry." Leoben truly didn't want to implement known brainwashing techniques, but he longed for Kara to return his love. 

When he reached the bottom of the steps, he walked over to the stereo system and played soothing music. Unfortunately for Kara, the music had subliminal messages to further break her down, so that Leoben could build her up into the woman he longed for.

* * *

Three teams with four people to each one were assembled to search _Galactica _for Kara Thrace. Lee led one of them through the corridors of Deck C. Sam led another through Deck B. The last one led by Kat on Deck D. Sweeping the entire ship starting on one end to the other and came up empty handed two hours later. 

Lee walked up to CIC to report to the Admiral that Kara wasn't on the ship but the Old man held up his hand in front of his face before he opened his lips.

"Flight log reports an unauthorized Raptor taking off at 0130 but doesn't report where that Raptor landed." Gaeta announced as he walked up to both Adama's. "If she were aboard she could be anywhere in the fleet by now."

"Permission to take teams to search through the fleet, Sir?" Lee asked as he stepped in closer to his father.

"Permission denied, Major." Adama barked out.

"Dad. This is Kara that we're talking about. We just can't leave her in the hands of the Cylons again."

"I know Lee." Adama said in a lowly raspy voice.

"If I may plead my case," Sam insisted, "there's a chance that we might be able to find her before Leoben takes her for good. Even that takes her to the Cylon fleet."

"Anders you are not in the military nor do you have the right to stand in my CIC." Two marine guards came up behind Sam.

"Right this way, Sir." One of the told him.

"So what, I'm supposed to just sit here and wait until you find her?" Sam slammed his fist down on the central table of the CIC. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The last thing he wanted to do as hang around and wait. "No frakking way I'm letting you do that! This is my wife we are talking about!"

"Sam you need to calm down," Lee said as he grabbed his arm. "Come on." Lee pulled Sam out into the hallway.

"Get your frakkin' hands off of me." Sam glared down at the shorter man.

"Look I want to find her as badly as you do. Let my father cool his heels. He just had a Cylon aboard his ship that got through security and kidnapped his best pilot. We'll start the search tomorrow. Take Kara's bunk tonight and be down in the hanger deck at 0700."

Sam nodded and turned away to walk towards the mess. Halfway down the corridor he kicked a stack of containers out of anger. _Gods Kara what do they want with you? _


	5. Chapter 5

Leoben knelt before Kara and reached out with his hands, "It's only time before you'll want to be with me, forever. It's only time before you'll accept your true destiny, the one God has laid before you."

Kara listened to the music as it began to sooth her just like her father's piano playing did. She stared down between her legs where Leoben was, questioning herself on what he was doing there in the first place. She didn't have time to look through the apartment for anything sharp to stab him with. So if and when he got too close she would have to take him out the old fashion way. Choke him or snap his neck, but right now she couldn't find the energy to move as she noticed she was more focus on listening to the music.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Leoben reached with his other hand over the location of the scar, where her ovary had been removed. "The child, our child will be born. That's part of our destiny."

As she continued to stare at Leoben as the music in the background traveled through the apartment. "You're still stuck on that whole thing where I'm going to give you a child. See there's a problem." She leaned in closer to his face. "I don't love you. Never have and never will. Oh and another thing if you have forgotten or didn't download this part. I'm down one ovary. Kinda hard to conceive if I ever did tell you that I love you which will never happen and we did…" All of sudden she felt weird, like she has never felt before in front of Leoben. Relaxed and safe with him being so slow to her.

"That's okay Kara. I'm a patient man. I've told you that before."

The music and Leoben's voice kept on repeating in Kara's head like a broken record. She felt like someone or something was reprogramming her into thinking differently. She had already forgotten what she told Leoben just seconds ago. Snapping out of it, she studied Leoben's eyes closer. "What was I saying?" She looked down at her lap, seeing and feeling Leoben's hand on her stomach.

* * *

Lee had kept tabs on the assaults of the ships while ten teams of Marines were searching for Kara. But this time Sam, Helo, or him didn't agreed to stay behind. Lee knew his father didn't want to put anyone that was close to Kara in anymore danger but the four them were growing antsy each passing hour.

Raptor five-two-nine landed in the portside hanger deck.

"Nothing," Sam slipped out of his mouth as he stepped down the Raptor. "Twenty ships and she's not in any of them."

"We'll find her, but we have been pushing it too hard. When was the last time you had more than three hours of sleep?"

"Since we started three days ago. Every time I close my eyes I see her, taste her, smell her, but she's just out of my reach."

"Leoben didn't touch her on New Caprica. Plus I heard he had to download six times when he got to close to Kara." Helo added in. "Kara knows what to do and we will find her."

"She want if he does this time? What if she's hurt and can't put up a fight anymore. We are running out of time!" Sam yelled.

"We'll find her, Sam." Lee looked down at the next three ships they were to search through tomorrow morning. _Gideon, Poseidon, and Orion._ All three were going to be hard to search for Kara. _Gideon_ was the smallest of the three_, Orion _was a small luxury ship and the_ Poseidon_ was a fraction smaller than_ Could Nine_ but still was a busy at it.

"Be ready at 0700 in this hanger deck. We continue tomorrow. Shut down complete." Lee said as he handed the shut down check list to Chief.

"Still can't find her, Sir?" He asked as she quickly looked down at the list. "Have you checked the _Prometheus_ yet."

"Why would we?" Sam asked not knowing that that ship is used as the black market. People were always coming and going off that ship.

"Add _Prometheus _to the next batch of ships to check." Helo told Lee. "If I were Leoben I might hide her there, but it would be dangerous."

"_Attack stations, Actions stations. Launch alert Vipers. Set condition one through out the fleet." _Gaeta's voice boomed through the hangerdeck.

"Frak!" All three of them said in unison.

Lee tossed the clipboard to Athena with the ship to be checked next on it and headed for his viper as Helo and Sam both headed out of the now crowded hangerdeck. But this Sharon wasn't Athena. She grabbed the list of the clipboard and walked out of the hangerdeck.

Hours later Lee came back to the hangerdeck, sweaty and tired from the fight. He walked straight over to Athena.

"Where's the clipboard, Athena?"

Puzzled Sharon turned to face Lee. "Apollo what are you talking about? You never handed me a clipboard at all today. As a matter of fact I haven't seen you at all today."

"What! You're kidding me right? I handed you my clipboard when the Cylons were attacking."

"I wasn't in the hangerdeck, Sir. I was shuttling Roslin to _Colonial _One when the Cylons attacked."

"Frak! Frak!" Lee yelled as he walked over to the headset and picked it up.

"This is the CAG, I need to speak to the Adrimal."

Moments later Adama answered. "This is the Adrimal what is Apollo?"

"I believe we have a Cylon on the ship, Sir? A Sharon model posing as Athena."

* * *

This music routine of his continued for a week. The first two days before Kara took her shower, she thought on how she was going to kill Leoben but towards the end of the night she couldn't stand to be alone without him next to her. Right when she was done with her shower the same soothing music would be playing in the living room. She would sit down on the couch and listen to it while Leoben told her of her true destiny as he sat on the floor between her legs. Now that a week had passed by she didn't want him to leave her alone.

Leoben began to implement brainwashing techniques used in the Caprican secret service more and more on Kara during the day and night. He longed to subdue Kara's violent and fighting nature so she could properly accept her destiny by his side. Everyday, she fought on some level, but part of him began to notice a change in her demeanor towards him. Leoben felt he was close to a breakthrough.


	6. Chapter 6

**And we are continuing on with the story... enjoy**

* * *

In the middle of the night Kara sat straight up in her bed. She looked around the room and that very moment she felt lonely and cold. She got up from her bed, throwing on her black tank top, sweat pants and robe. She opened her bedroom door and poked her head out of it.

Leoben slept in the room upstairs. Although he removed sharp items from the rooms, he knew that even when she killed him, he would download into another body, and she pitied him on some level.

The lights were turned off already so Leoben must have gone to bed. She quietly walked up the stairs to his bedroom and knocked on his door.

"Leoben?" Kara placed her ear on the door. No answer.

On the other side of the door, Leoben woke up to Kara's soft voice as he heard her call his name. For a brief moment he thought he was dreaming. He opened his eyes and looked at the doorway to see Kara opening it and standing there, almost vulnerable. A slight smile crept across his face, but faded partly out of real concern, partly because he truly didn't want Kara to know how happy he was that she came to him.

"I'm sorry that I woke you." She said. "I..."

"Shh.. It's okay." He said as he got up from his bed and walked up to her. He guided her towards the bed and had her sit beside him. A look of concern crossed Leoben's face, and not even he was sure how much of it was an act. She killed him this very way after his third downloaded on New Caprica. He hesitated to tell her that he loved her, "Kara..." He gently caressed the side of her chin, "Kara, tell me what disturbs you." He took his other hand and held her hand hoping to calm her and ease her tensions.

Rubbing the side of her face, she looked into Leoben's aqua blue eyes. "I can't seem to shake it off. Nothing is disturbing me that's the thing. It's kinda hard to explain." Kara had been pretty quiet since Leoben kidnapped her again though she was letting him in more every day. She started to be more polite and friendly to him but she always kept their conversations on a superficial level.

"Kara nothing is ever simple for you. I know you too well and I know when something is bothering you."

She didn't know how many days she was back with Leoben. But he brought something out of her that no one, no even Anders could do. Leoben brought out the gentle side of Kara Thrace. Of course that was when she ran out of shape objects to stab him with. But for the past week she hadn't killed him. She laced her fingers with Leoben's and brought their joined hands over to her lap. "What do you see in me?"

"What?" Leoben asked in a confused voice.

"Why am I so special just to you? I have been noticing that I can't breathe or function without you nearby. What are you doing to me that is making me feel this way about you?"

Leoben knelt before her as she continued to speak. He gently caressed the side of her cheek, "You are my destiny written upon us both before we came to exist, that is what I see." Leoben smiled weakly as he looked away, slightly.

* * *

Anders stared at the posing Athena they found two days later after the last Cylon attack on fleet. His glared could probably melt through the glass. All he wanted to do was storm right through the cell doors and break her neck. The Cylon hadn't said a word on Kara's whereabouts, she just repeated the same words over and over again like something was wrong with her programming. 

"Where is Captain Thrace?" Lee asked the Cylon through clenched teeth as he interrogated her.

"She safe for the time being," the model smirked up. "You are never going to find her in time."

"In time for what?" Anders whispered to himself on his side of the glass. "Ask her Lee."

Lee let his hand fly and it smacked the Cylon across the face and split her lip."Where are you and Leoben hiding her!" Lee lost all his patience with this model. He had been interrogating her for three hours straight now.

The Cylon laughed as she wiped her face and licked the blood off her fingers.

"Major that is enough," Admiral Adama walked in just in time to see what his son was concerning a interrogation. "Outside now! Both of you." Adama looked to Anders as well.

Lee straighten out his BDU's and walked out of the cell and joined the others in the corridor.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing in there!" Adama yelled at his son. "Whatever I just saw is not going to bring back Kara." The old man tried his hardest this pass week and half since Kara's kidnapping not to show his true emotions in front of the crew. "Its not…" He said softer. He had doubts that Kara was ever going to come back to him safe.

Lee looked at his father but not directly in the eyes. He knew his father was worried about her, just as worried as the other man standing next to him. Lee looked up at Sam, placing on hand on his left shoulder. He knew the pain that Sam was most likely feeling inside, right now. "Will find her, even if we have to strip the whole fleet."

Anders sighed. "What if she's no longer in the fleet? What if Leoben took her to a basestar? Or…" He couldn't believe he was actually thinking this but the words slipped through his lips. "Or what if she's dead already."

"You said that Leoben held Kara in a prison for four months, why would he want to kill her now?" Adama added in to the silence between them.

"How would you treat a person that killed you six times?" Anders glared at the older man. "I'm sick of this. We should continue searching through the ships like we did earlier and throw that thing out an airlock." Sam pointed to the cell towards Sharon.

* * *

The wall that Kara had built up around her was starting to crumble the longer she sat on Leoben's bed. And the source of this crumbling wall was Leoben. She closed her eyes as she felt them being to water. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." She placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one of his arms around her and brought her closer into him. 

TBC

* * *

**Please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not posting soon. My life was pretty much turned upside down in April and its finally getting back to normal. I was diagnosed with Papillary Thyroid Cancer in late April/early May. Had surgery and radiation treatments and so far it looks like its gone. So now I can get back to writing and my life. Hope you enjoy this chapter... **

* * *

"Of course you can stay here with me here," he took his index finger and pushed back the lock of her hair in her face behind her ears, "I sat up many nights trying to understand what this all meant."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Leoben looked down for a moment, "There is a being on our basestars that guide our ships."

"A being? What she's not a toaster?" Kara asked knowing that one word would make Leoben mad.

Leoben glared down at Kara letting her know he did not like that term. "She swims the heavens. The others don't believe me because she speaks in riddles, but I believe she connects to God. When I'm in her presence she speaks about you and me. I've sat up many nights trying to understand what it all means, exactly."

Kara smirked as Leoben kept on talking about God.

Leoben looked up at Kara, "I know I've loved you for a very long time. I know our paths were destined to cross. But aside from that, I'm not certain." He smiled at Kara as he stood up and moved in closer to her. He gently kissed on the cheek.

* * *

The interrogation with the Sharon 8 model had proven useless. She wouldn't give up any information Lee and Anders needed. They had even brought in Athena to interrogate the Number 8 model, which from outside the room was really confusing to understand where they were coming from in their conversations. Apparently this model was the model Athena shot on Caprica when Helo and her were at the Delphi Spaceport trying to escape.

"How did he react when he noticed you were a Cylon?... Did he stay by your side?... Or did he run as fast as he could in the opposite direction not looking over his shoulder?" The 8 model said with an evil grin on her lips.

Athena just stared at her and acted like nothing she said was bothering her. She cleared her throat and asked the same question again. "Where are you hiding Captain Thrace?"

"Like I said before, we are not hiding her but helping her. Leoben's and her destiny lie together, not apart. They need to fulfill their destiny for the greater good. Just like God has asked us to do." The 8 model stopped talking as soon as Apollo opened the cell. "Well if it isn't Major Tightass. Have you found her yet?"

Lee hand had a mind of it's own and he knew this Cylon knew what exactly to say to hit him right in the right spot. "Next time I see you there will be an airlock involved." Lee walked over to Athena and whispered in her ear and they both left the 8 model alone.

Sharon watched them leave and the grin on her face grew wider. _'So it's working. They believe she's gone.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

Kara felt his warm lips on the side of her cheek. She pulled back away from him but continued to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just... I don't know what I'm ready to do now." 

There's something in his eyes that made her feel as if he was human. Like a caring and devoted husband soothing his wife. He smelt so human too. _'Is there really a difference between human and Cylon? He's a frakking Cylon Kara! You should be fighting him, hitting him, beating him, or killing him. Not falling in love with him.'_ She thought to herself.

But in their own little world, everything was the way it should be. Kara slid back in closer to Leoben and placed her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arm in with his and began to stroke his hand. The dark room was only lit by the bathroom light in the corner but it was dark enough to make her sleepy again.

After letting a yawn escape her lips she moved her head away from Leoben's shoulder and brought her face in closer to his. She's half not knowing what she is about to do, half hating herself for this reaction she is about to do, but at the time she's unwilling to stop. Her lips felt like they were electrically shocked when she kissed Leoben.

He felt her kiss against is lips burning with passion and desire, unlike the kiss she gave him on New Caprica before she stabbed him. He felt the kiss he demanded and received on New Caprica stemmed from her hatred towards the inner conflict she was having for having feelings for him.

This kiss was more of an acceptance of the feelings. As badly as his desire for her and completed fulfillment of what he believed her destiny was to be, he swallowed hard forcing himself not to act on his own desires for her.

But Kara didn't stop after that one kiss. She kept on going until she knew what she was doing and quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," she said while getting up from his bed.

His heart began to race slightly as he could feel the back of his spine tingle slightly wanting so much more from her. He turned away for a moment trying to anticipate his next move. "Kara, there's nothing to be sorry about nor ashamed."

"No I shouldn't have done that." She protested before Leoben grabbed her hand and brought her in closer to him once more.

"The others never understood my desire to be with you, because although you were special to them by mere programming, they never loved you as I have. They never laid awake imagining a future together complete with children."

He reached over and gently put his hand across the scar from where Simon and Six removed her ovary. "They treated you like a vessel, like an animal to be bred. I saw you as so much more than you see yourself. You've not given yourself enough credit for your worth." He looked up gazing in her eyes, as he coyly removed his hand from her stomach.

* * *

Back in CIC on _Galactica _Adama, Lee, Athena, Helo, and Sam were staring at the list of ships that had been searched for Kara. Tension had began to run thick in the area.

"Fourteen days and this is the best we can do?" Sam asked in a stern voice.

"Sam we have stretched all of the Marines in this search." Athena added in. "Kara is out there and we will find her." She looked back over to Apollo. "You said that you think you know where Kara is. Well where is it?" She asked throwing the list back on the table.

Lee couldn't pull his eyes away from his paper to look at anyone in the eye. Why didn't he think of this ship before? The Chief even mentioned it a few days ago. "_Prometheus," _He barely spat out. "That's the ship. That's the ship she's on. I know it. If it's not that ship the _Rising Star_ is my next bet."

"We had a squad of Marines sweep the _Prometheus _two days ago. They didn't find anything." Adama said in disappointment. He took off his glasses and set them down on the table. Rubbing his face he let out a side of him that no one had seen but Lee. Defeat and fear that his daughter was gone and this time she wasn't coming back.

"Well check it again!" Sam demanded. "There are so many places Leoben could hide her in that ship." He threw his list down at the table and walked out of the CIC and headed to the only thing he had left of his wife, her Viper. He headed to Kara's bunk first to grab the remaining bottle of Ambrosia he had left then headed to the hangerdeck to drink his pain away.

* * *

His hand felt like an iron on her skin, completely melting her down to the core of her soul. She craved to have him touch her again and to love her. She felt weak in the knee as his finger grazed across her scar. "Don't stop," Kara whispered into Leoben's ear.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I'm sorry for not posting soon. RL is really getting to me. AKA school, work and nasty doctor appt. I swear some of them are Cylons in hiding. And with that said here we go...**

* * *

Kara's green eyes traveled from Leoben's hand to his eyes as she stood between his legs. Her hands rested on his shoulders and his were still roaming over her stomach. Leoben stood up and pulled her into him, resting his head against hers. They stood there for several moments like that until Kara pulled away from him and walked over to the bathroom door. 

"What do you see in me?" She silently asked. Leoben looked up in confusion. "Do you see a royal frak up that hurts everyone that she loves? A lost and confused soul?" She began to pace his small bedroom like an animal trapped in a cage. She crossed her arms, uncrossed them, and ran her fingers through her hair for what seemed like hours but was only a few moments.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I want out of here." She looked straight into Leoben's eyes over her shoulder and watched his emotions flash over his eyes. "I want you to take me away from here."

"I can't, Kara." Leoben looked at Kara as she talked with concern. She was so much more than the humans made her believe. To see his one true love hurting from the abuse she had been subjected to made him detest humanity more. However Kara was special to him and nothing could change that. "I'm sorry but we can't… not yet." Leoben walked over to the bed and laid down on it letting out a miserable sigh.

"Can we find a way?" She begged as she continued to pace the room while waiting on him to answer her or to do something than just lay there. But she wasn't as patience as he is, she made the first move. Slowly walking up to Leoben and his bed, she bent down to sit on the edge of the bed. Slightly biting on her bottom lip she found her voice again. "I love you," she said on a whispered breath. "I frakking love you, Leoben. And nothing is going to stop me from what I feel about you." And this time she didn't hesitate to kiss Leoben.

He heard Kara declare his love for her. It was nothing more than a dream come true in his mind. He loved Kara, deeply, passionately. Kara meant the universe to him. He couldn't control his emotions and finally understood what Caprica Six had been spouting off about sacrificing anything for love. He wrapped his arms around her shielding her from the internal demons that seemed to haunt her as he pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to love her, but knew deep down in his heart it was too soon for him to take her completely. Instead he would have to settle for holding and kissing her for a night.

He gently guided her towards the bed continuing to kiss her, but letting the moment guide him, letting Kara guide him. He didn't want to provoke any bad feelings since the time he kidnapped her before. He continued to kiss her deeply and passionately. He let his hands stroke her hair gently as he guided his other hand across her body along her curves. He pulled away to be sure she was accepting of his bold motions, "Kara, you are truly beautiful. You are everything to me, and I love you."

Kara traced Leoben's lips with her fingers after she lay down on top of Leoben. "You are right from the beginning, I was just to support and upset to see it. Why did it take me so long to finally figure that out?" Kara placed her head in the nook of Leoben's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his chest.

"It just who you were back then, Kara. Now you are something much more." Leoben said tracing small circles on her arm.

Kara closed her eyes and cuddled in closer to him. His breathing began to slowly put her to sleep and within the next minutes Kara was out cold

* * *

Sam sat in Kara's cockpit, cursing at the imagery Leoben to his side. The alcohol from the Ambrosia taking effect on his mind and playing with it. 

"You were never good enough for her." He said leaning in the cockpit from the ladder. "Somewhere in your mind you know its better this way. Her with me. Now she can fulfill her destiny. Did she ever tell you about that?"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Sam shouted then took another sip from the Ambrosia bottle.

"As you wish," Leoben pushed himself off of the Viper and started heading down the ladder. "I'll tell Kara you said hello as I make love to her in _our_ bed. You know the one we have been sharing for the past fifteen nights." He looked back with an evil grin from ear to ear then turned back around to walk out of the hangerdeck. "I must say she's the best and those legs and the moans…"

Sam threw this bottle at Leoben's head but Leoben's body slowed turned into Helo's. Helo caught the bottle and stared back at Sam. "What the frak is that for?"

"Sorry... I thought you were someone else." Sam stumbled as he tried to exit the Viper.

"Whoa there partner, we don't need to you break an arm." Helo ran up the ladder, grabbed Sam's arm and helped him down the ladder. "What would Kara think if she came back knowing that I watched you fall and break your arm?"

"I don't care!" Sam tried to push off Helo and walk on his own. He stumbled some more before crashing into maintenance wagon. "She's not coming back. The Adama's aren't even trying anymore. They all gave up on finding her." Sam slid against the wagon and landed heavy on the floor.

Helo shook his head as he walked up Sam. He leaned down into his face and made eye contact with Sam. Sam's eyes were hazed from the alcohol. "So are you if you don't straighten out your act." Helo said as he extended his hand down to his friend. "Come on and let's get you to your bunk and sleep this off."

* * *

Kara woke up the next morning with a warm body close to hers. She flipped over to discover that Leoben was that warm body. She could have sworn that she was in her bed, but remembered that she went to sleep with Leoben. She combed her fingers through his hair as he still slept, slowly she got up from the bed, walked over to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. 

Turning on the faucet, she splashed warm water on her face to wake herself up. In the back of her mind she was still debating on what had happened last night. She had never needed anyone like that before. "Have I gone mad?" She asked herself as she dried her face with the hand towel. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw something that wasn't there before. _'You are happy for once in a long time Kara.' _She told herself as she picked up a pink toothbrush. She smiled knowing somehow Leoben knew this morning was coming.

* * *

Leoben felt the bed stirred and was awakened by Kara. A smile subtly crept along his face realizing how their relationship evolved. Still he pretended to be asleep. He opened his eyes when he heard the door to the bathroom shut. He tried to connect with the Leoben models on the basestar trailing them. 

_'We are forming a relationship. We have connected. I believe she loves me. I also believe that God has chosen a destiny for us and we can fulfill it together.'_ Leoben transmitted his thoughts to the other Cylon Leoben model.

A model responded to represent their collective thoughts on the matter, _'You are acting alone. We don't know what God's will is, but Kara is special to all cylons, not just you. You need to undo what you've done and let her fulfill her destiny on her own.'_

Leoben sighed as he heard the water turn off from the bathroom, _'But what if her destiny is to spend a life with me? How do you know it's not?'_

Kara opened the door to the bathroom forced Leoben to break his connection

* * *

Kara quickly hurried up in the bathroom and opened the door to find that Leoben had woken up, but was still in bed. She crawled back in bed with him and snuggled up close to him. "Sorry did I wake you?" 

Leoben smiled, "You didn't wake me."

"Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast." She kissed him and got out of the bed to throw on a robe. 

"Sure I'd love whatever you want to cook." Leoben smiled as he watched Kara exit the room.

"Shouldn't take me long." She yelled from downstairs.

"I'll just take a quick shower." He yelled back. He got up to head to the bathroom. Once in there he turned on the water in the shower, removed his clothes throwing them in the dirty clothes and stepped in. This thoughts instantly turn to Kara and her caring his child. _'Better make this a cold shower.'_ He told himself and lowered the hot water.After his cold shower, he threw on a white tank top and pants, splashed some cologne on hoping to make himself more enticing to Kara, then headed for the kitchen.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. RL has been crazy. This chapter's not much but I promise more is coming.**

* * *

Kara was in the middle of making scrabbled eggs, bacon and toast when Leoben greeted her by the stove. He came up behind Kara and wrapped his arms around her as he nibbled her ear. She was surprised when he did it too.

"Have I told you how much I love you? I do love you. You're everything to me."

Kara let out a soft moan and went back to focusing on making breakfast for them. "You tell me all the time," she said rolling her eyes. "And I like that you do."

Leoben knew it was too soon about discussing her future with him, but he wanted to talk about all the plans they could make including Kara having a baby. He gently brushed his hand across her stomach thinking how sexy she would look pregnant. And that's when she noticed that his hands slipped down farther and rested on her stomach. She tried not to let him know how appalled she was. Swallowing hard she turned around to face him as he still had his hands on her. "Leoben,"

"Kara," he answered back looking into her eyes. "You're ruining my moment."

"You're going to have to stop that," she paused and thought of something to distract him. "Bacon?"

Leoben had the most beautiful aqua blue eyes that took her breath away. Kara closed her eyes and shook her head trying to get this feeling out of her. _'What is the matter with me? He is your enemy Kara, and you were supposed to hate him. Not feeding him bacon and eggs!'_ She looked up with a smile, forgetting the thought she just thought of. She loved him really she did. She knew what he was and who he was but she felt more comfortable, safe and at peace with him than Zak, Lee, and Anders put together.

She reached behind her, grabbed a piece of bacon and held it in front of Leoben. "Crispy enough for you?" Leoben nodded as he took a bite from her hand. "Great," she smiled and laughed "I'm really not the cooking type." She turned back round to prepare two plates for them. She felt him breathing in her scent as he buried his head in her hair. "Leoben," she laughed. "What has gotten into you?" She turned back around with a plate in her hand. "Here, take it before it gets cold."

As Leoben brushed his hand across her stomach, he could feel her repulsion in the tone of her voice. A slight frown crossed his face as he realized that his indoctrination into accepting her destiny hadn't been as complete as he had hoped. He would need to further implement the techniques of brainwashing he read upon in the main Caprican Library in preparation for their meeting, so long ago.

He saw that she would one day accept her destiny, that it was his path to help her find and embrace it. Leoben couldn't be certain if their was a child involved, but knew if she bore him a child, it would be revered at least as important and as significant as Hera, because Kara was special to the Cylons and to God. If this was her destiny to bear a child, she would need to be open and willing to completely submit herself to a Cylon, preferably him. Leoben gazed back into Kara's eyes as she set the food down before her. His Cylon mind quickly ran through the brainwashing technique Stage One, Breaking Down the Self.

Within seconds Leoben thought:

**Breaking Down Self:**

--Assault on identity: You are not who you think you are.

--Guilt: You are bad.

--Self-betrayal: Agree with me that you are bad.

--Breaking point: Who am I and what am I supposed to do?

**Introducing the possibility of salvation:**

--Leniency: I can help you

--Compulsion to confession: You can help yourself.

--Channeling of guilt: This is why you're in pain.

--Releasing of guilt: It's not me; it's my beliefs.

**Rebuilding the self**:

--Progress and harmony: If you want, you can choose good.

--Final confession and rebirth: I choose good.

Although Leoben believed that he had completed the brainwashing techniques with Kara, she appeared to retain her sense of self, which was something that disheartened Leoben. He longed to have Kara accept her destiny and all that it entailed. He needed to determine where he went. "The eggs and bacon are fine, but I'm not hungry right now."

Leoben continued to stand he pulled Kara and leaned her against the wall. His vision of what was going to happen, predicting the future was clouded by his own feelings for Kara. He leaned her against the wall with a little sweat across the brow, "Tell me what I want to hear. Tell me the truth. You know it, now please say it."

* * *

**The smut is coming tschevy, I promise. I'm really writing it out. Review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter is Rated R_**

**Okay so once I started writing this chapter I couldn't stop myself. I was going to hold back on for a week, but my fingers and mind were saying something different. Here you go **tschevy **and** Sasusc **this chapter is for you. Thanks for the reviews guys.**

* * *

_Leoben continued to stand he pulled Kara and leaned her against the wall. His vision of what was going to happen, predicting the future was clouded by his own feelings for Kara. He leaned her against the wall with a little sweat across the brow, "Tell me what I want to hear. Tell me the truth. You know it, now please say it."_

* * *

Kara's forehead rested up against the wall and she bit down on her bottom lip. The tile on the floor seemed to soak in her body temperature from her bare feet within seconds. Only Leoben's body heat was left as her only warmth to soak up. "The truth is right in front of us, can't you see it?" She whispered as it felt like her knees were going to give out on her.

She quickly turned around but she couldn't hold Leoben's stare long. She started shivering and couldn't decide if the chills were due to the temperature of the room or his glacial stare when he stopped talking. Kara loved and hated being so close to him. The heat and the strength radiating from him made her feel horribly vulnerable and at his mercy.

_'The truth is right in front of us, can't you see it?'_ The words of his beloved, his destiny seemed to convey her heart was open to the possibility of everything he planned for the two of them. He could see her vulnerability despite her inherent strength, which made him love her more. A subtle smile crept across his face as he placed one hand against the wall above her head as a sign of his domination over her.

"I…" was all she could manage to let out. She looked back up at him. Their gazes held for the longest while. Neither said a word. Kara couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Leoben couldn't either. He didn't know what to make of his reaction to her. The urge to touch her was irresistible. He couldn't stop himself from softly brushing her hair back away from her face. His fingers gently stroked her cheek.

Kara was comforted by the caress. The feeling didn't last long, for she let out a frustrated sigh. She noticed a lock of hair had fallen back in front of her eyes so she reached up and brushed the hair back where it belonged while still staring at Leoben. The look in his eyes made her stomach quiver. She knew that she had a destiny. _But what really was it?_ Leoben had told her on many occasions that it was a child and love. _But was that all of it? What if there was more out there that either of them knew or was that it? Come on Kara you can say it, you are ready to accept your destiny._

She pulled herself in closer to Leoben to where they were inches away from each others faces. "I'm ready to fulfill my destiny, Leoben." She said breathlessly, clasping his face in her hands to pull him closer into her. She kissed him, long and thoroughly. After what seemed like a life time she let go and stared back into his eyes. "Will you help me? Gods Leoben I love you, please help me."

He watched her stroke her blonde hair seeming meticulous about where she placed it. _'Leoben, I love you, please help me.'_ Were two things he wanted to hear at that moment more than anything. He felt more alive than he ever felt before, and he finally understood what Caprica was saying during the meetings with the Cylon High Council.

He felt a sense of regret almost guilt for having brainwashed her for so long. He longed to accept her destiny and love him for who he really was. But he convinced himself that Kara would never truly accept him for being a Cylon, a race that took away everything she loved in life. But at the moment he was lost in her green eyes. He slowly almost seductively leaned into her and gently kissed her on the lips. Now was the time he needed to prove his love for her.

* * *

Kara wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into her. She leaned back so she could look into his eyes. "You just going to stand there, or are we going…"

"No," he smiled and put his hand under her chin so she couldn't look away from him.

"No what?" She snapped not know what he might.

"No I'm not going to just stand here. We are…" He leaned down and caught Kara's attention when his month settled on hers. This kiss wasn't a gentle kiss like the one upstairs last night. It was hot, wet and obviously possessive. God, she tasted good. He couldn't get enough of her. His hand moved from her shoulders to her back, cupping her ass. "... in the kitchen." He lifted her up on the kitchen counter top and positioned himself between her legs. Their breathing joined with the beating of their hearts.

"I never thought of you as that type." She grinned and began to caress his arms, shoulders and back, bring him closer into her. Then she moved restlessly up against him. His hands stroked her shoulders then traveled down to her breasts. She shivered with pleasure as her robe dropped off her shoulders. Leoben tore his mouth away from hers and slowly traveled down to her neck. Her head fell to one side to give him better access to that spot at drove her crazy. She let out a ragged moan when he started sucking on it.

"I think you're over dressed." Leoben said as he started undoing the front of her robe. Once he done that, she pulled herself out of the sleeves. Her heart pounded harder when she pulled her tank top up over her head. She quickly tossed the shirt into the living room area. Leoben stripped off his shirt and started pulling on Kara's shorts while he stared at her. He noticed that she seemed to still be nervous.

"Now who's over dressed?" She said as she raised her hips so Leoben could pull off her shorts. He smiled as he pulled the cotton shorts down her thighs, to her knees, and finally off her body, noticing she wasn't wearing any underwear. _Did she plan this?_ He smile grew wider as now she was just down in her bra. God only knew how long he had waited for this moment to come.

Kara leaned back on the counter the cold surface chilled her raising temperature. Leoben started kissing her torso, starting on her scar from the farm. She ran her hands threw his hair, grabbing it, begging for more. The touch of his lips overwhelmed her. He forced her thighs apart with his hip and settled himself between her legs. Now they were only separated by his boxers. The thin material didn't hold back his hardness as he pressed into her pelvis.

Leoben hands creped up Kara's body, over her breasts to her bra straps, then finally dragging them down off her shoulders. And somehow Leoben managed to undo her bra and threw it with his pile of clothes, without her feeling him do it. The heat from his chest against her breasts made her ache. He took one of her breast into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, as his hand toyed with the other.

Another moan groaned out of her mouth. "Gods, I need you." She moaned as she pressed his head into her breast.

Leoben let go and climbed on top of counter, pulling his boxers off. He was taking deep breaths near her neck, making shivers travel through her body. He smiled and laughed, "I'm glad you want me. I've been waiting a long time for this moment, Kara Thrace. Our bodies joined as one. Are you ready to accept your destiny? The one I have foreseen?"

She wrapped her arms around Leoben's neck and pulled him closer. "I told you a few minutes ago, what my answer was." Her mouth forcefully took his, she gave him her tongue, and they danced around. "My answer is yes." She deliberately rubbed herself against him as the warm knot inside her began to grow. His hands moved down between her thighs as he took one of her nipples into his mouth again. She whimpered when he began to suck on it. His fingers gently touched the heat of her soft curls. His thumb rubbed against her most sensitive spot, and automatically she arched up into him and moaned louder. "Don't stop."

"I won't," he promised. He looked into her eyes and saw that white-hot desire claimed her already. Leoben slowly forced two fingers insider her slick, tight opening. Kara felt wet, hot and wonderful to him. His mouth claimed hers again, his tongue dueling with hers, at the same time his hand was sliding in and out as she bucked against it. "Are you ready?" He asked when he knew her body was.

"Yes," she cried with pleasure. He spread her thighs farther apart and slowly penetrated her. Her nails dug into his flesh on his shoulders. He lifted her thighs higher up on his hips as he was fully inside of her in one thrust. Kara cried out and clung on to him. He slammed into her tight sheath again and again waiting for her climax to build. His hand moved down between their joined bodies, his fingers knew just where to go. His thumb brushed against her nub, Kara came off the counter. He moaned from her reaction and sank deeper in her. She pulled her knees up so that she could take him deeper and arched up against him.

At that moment Leoben's control snapped. His spine started to tingle and burn as if he was on fire. He looked down at Kara. Her face was full of pleasure. "My God, Kara," he moaned.

She knew he was coming apart. She didn't care, she was too. "Leo…" she called out as her first wave shot through her body. Her climax shattering through her that she tighten around him, Leoben found his release and spilled his seed into her. Leoben let out a low groan of her name and collapsed on top of her, his spine still burning. Either of notice the red glow pulsing behind him.

* * *

Kara closed her eyes and ran her hand through his sweaty hair. "The kitchen will never be the same now," she laughed as she kissed his forehead.

Leoben didn't want to move, the smell of sex was still in the air and he liked that.

"Leoben?" He grunted. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He slid off of her to stand on the floor. "I've never felt better." He pulled her to sit on the counter. "Now where can we go next?" He grinned as Kara slapped him on the shoulder. She hopped off the counter, gathered her clothes. "You can join me in _our_ shower," she said as she ran up the stairs.

"Count on it," he followed her into the bedroom. She said it, now it was their shower, bathroom and bedroom.

* * *

Sam shot straight up in his and Kara's bunk, covered in sweat from his nightmare. He pushed back the curtains and walked towards the head. Turning on the sink, he splashed cold water on his face. "Why would I dream something like that?"

"Something like what?" Chief asked as she threw on her uniform.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Chief packed his things and left. Sam checked the head to see if he was alone. Once that was proven, he punched the mirror he was looking it. "Frak you Leoben!" He screamed. His nightmare was so disturbing, Kara and that toaster together. His Kara screaming in pleasure and desire with that toaster, it seemed so real. "I'll find you Kara, and take you away from him." He swore as he looked down at his bleeding hand.

* * *

Kara screamed as her last climax rode threw her. She collapsed on top of Leoben, exhausted from round four, wait no that was round five she corrected herself. _Gods what did he run on? The second and third in the shower, we had to wash ourselves twice, then two more in the bed. Sooner or later the whole house will be claimed. _She rolled off of him and snuggled up against his side. She couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore and the way Leoben's hand was stroking her stomach, she was out quick.

He smiled when he saw Kara was asleep and heard her even breathing. He kissed her on her forehead. "I do love you Kara Thrace." His smile grew wider as his hand stopped stroking her stomach. "Soon our child will join us, Kara. You'll be the mother of all the children of God."

* * *

**Please review. Thanks again.**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**So I've decided that I would be nice once again and that this chapter is a filler. I needed to get Leoben and Kara off of _Prometheus _so here we go…**

* * *

**Wow thanks guys. I love the reviews. Glad to see so many of you reading this.  
**

Sasusc: "dies"** runs off to save Sasusc with a AED... CLEAR!! LOL**. "Are you using the stuff we learn at the end of season 3 into this mix?" **Yes just a little bit not too much.** "Are we going to see more smut? puppy dog eyes" ** That will be a hellz yeah! LOL**

BDSanta2001: **I would too, if someone told me that while I was falling asleep. Shivers.  
**

Betty: **I was getting tired of that same stuff too. That's why I love my little twists.**

Uberscribbler:"And here I thought you couldn't top the horror and pain of the previous nine chapters.  
I don't think I've ever read anything that has left me THIS cold and unsettled in my life (and I'm a horror fan)." **Thanks I was going for that dark but yet romantic love feeling between them. By the way I love your stories.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up the more the faster the story goes up... Though I'm about to do another round of radiation here soon. So the next one won't be up as quickly. But I'll get it up ASAP.**

**And here we go...**

* * *

The light knock on the bedroom door was all he needed to hear to wake him up. Leoben slipped out from under Kara's arm, kissed her on the lips. He saw that she was still in a deep sleep from the even breathing and the way her chest rose and fell. Raising from the bed, threw on his robe and opened the door. "Is it ready?"

She nodded. "It is. Is she?" Six looked over to the sleeping form of Kara. This Six had dark brown hair to make it more difficult for the humans to notice that she was a Cylon in the first place. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and that's when Leoben saw the uniform. Apparently his idea had worked so far.

Leoben shook his head no. "Not yet, I haven't given it to her yet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the syringe. Popping off the cap, he pushed out the air until the drug streamed out.

"Do you not trust her enough to come straight to the Basestar without?" Six asked as she sat on the bed.

"No I trust her." Inside he really did not want to do this to her. _What if this back firers? She could hate me and we'll have to start all over again_.

"How long does it last?" Six asked snapping Leoben out of thought.

"Simon said up to four hours." Slowly walking over to Kara, he sat on the edge of the bed looking at his love. A piece of her hair had fallen on her face, she looked at peace. He pushed the syringe into her neck and injected her with the drug. He placed the syringe on the nightstand as she woke up.

"Leoben?" Kara whispered.

"It's okay just go back to sleep." He placed a light kiss on her forehead as she nodded.

"Okay." And just like turning off a light, she was out.

"Now is she ready?" Six asked impatiently.

"Yes…" Leoben grabbed the stolen flight suit from underneath the bed and put it on quickly. Now both Six and Leoben looked like _Galactica _Raptor pilots helping out with the sick people on _Prometheus_. Which was true, Cottle was sending out pilots to bring in the sick to be cured and then returned back to their ships. Leoben was back by Kara's side, he slid his arms under Kara's knees and shoulders to pick her up. Cradling her into his chest, all three of them left the room to board a Raptor to take them to the Basestar that awaited them.

* * *

Lee, Sam, Helo and Sharon stood on the hangerdeck of _Galactica,_ suiting up to board their Raptor to take them to _Prometheus_. Adama had finally let them continue the search for Kara, even through he knew she was gone. He even told Lee that it was a waste of time. She was either dead or with the Cylons, once again as their prisoner. No soldier should go through what Kara had.

Helo looked at Sam, "You okay man?" He nudged him with his shoulder.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked as he fastened his holster on his hips.

"You look kinda out of it. That's all. Something on your mind?"

"Kara… It's like I can sense that she is still out there in the fleet." He stepped up on the Raptor and took his seat.

"Sense?" Sharon asked as she took her seat as pilot.

"I don't know, it sounds strange doesn't it?" Sam asked as the Raptor was being loaded to the lift.

_Not strange for a Cylon_, she said to herself. "Yeah it does. I guess it's a bond between the two of you." She lied knowing what exactly Sam was talking about. She had that feeling back on Caprica with Helo. The mag locks released the Raptor, Sharon took over and they were on their way to the _Prometheus_.

* * *

_Prometheus _loading bay had become the next busiest hub since _Could Nine _was no longer in the fleet. Slipping through it was easy enough for Leoben and Six to get Kara out of the Colonial Fleet. Someone did ask them if they did need help with her. Six just told them that she was sick and they are going to take her to _Galactica _to see Doctor Cottle. The man bought it and left them alone.

"There it is," Six said as the Raptor came into view. She opened the hatched then helped Leoben with Kara.

* * *

They landed on _Prometheus _with speed. To Sam the hatch seemed to take its sweet time opening.

"What's the rush Anders?" Lee asked as he came up behind him.

"Nothing, I just want to check this ship quickly and head home." Sam scanned the hanger deck and spotted another Raptor.

"Who else is on the _Prometheus _from _Galactica_?"

"No one, why?" Lee asked as he hopped down from the Raptor, followed by Helo and Sharon.

Sam pointed to the Raptor in the corner, the Raptor where two people in flight suits were placing a long-haired blonde woman in on a medical cot. Sam's eyes focused on the woman's left arm as there was a black tattoo on it. His eyes widen when he saw the pattern of that tattoo matched his own as the hatch door was lowering. "Kara!" He shouted as the hatch closed and the Raptor was being towed out to the launch area.

* * *

Leoben's ear picked up the scream of Kara's name with ease. He was grateful that they had a head start on _Galactica _and Samuel Anders. He looked out the window to see Sam pushing his way through the crowd trying to load up on their shuttles. Y_ou're too late, Anders,_ he said to himself as the Raptor was finally inside the launch area and the doors shut behind them.

"This is Raptor two-five-niner waiting for launch." Six said through the wireless.

_"Raptor two-five-niner you are cleared to launch." _The LSO officer said back. The bay doors opened and the Raptor was free.

Six started up the FTL's on the Raptor. Leoben looked back at Kara. "Now we are free…" he whispered to her as the ship jumped to the Cylon fleet. "Your destiny… It's calling for you."

* * *

Sam pounded on the doors as they shut just before he got there. "Frak! Frak! Frak!" He watched as the Raptor cleared the bay and saw it jump. Lee, Sharon and Helo shortly arrived just as the bay doors closed to pressurize the loading bay for the next shuttle to leave.

"Sam what the frak is going on? Freaking out like that in the middle of a crowd? Have you lost your mind?" Helo asked.

Sam turned around. "Kara!... Kara was on the Raptor. I saw her. They still have her. And now she is really gone." Sam grabbed Lee by his shirt. "This is all your father's fault. If he…"

Sharon pulled out her sidearm and held it to Sam's head. "Let go of him, Anders."

"Sharon!" Helo screamed.

"Sam, let go of him." Sam did as told and Sharon dropped her sidearm. Lee backed away and stood a distance from Sam right next to Helo. Sharon stood where Lee was and looked at Sam in the eye. "Kara will come back."

"How… how do you know?" Sam stuttered as it felt once again that his world was being torn apart.

Sharon closed in the space between them and whispered. "Because I can sense her too. We Cylons can sense the one's we love or loved. You have to let her go or it will drive you crazy. Just like those nightmares you had last night of her."

Sam's eyes widened and whispered back. "What? How do you know about that?"

"We are all linked Sam, we transmit our thoughts when we want them to be heard."

"I am not a Cylon!" He stated loud enough for her to be the only one to hear it.

* * *

**Yes yes I know. "Now we are free" is from Gladiator. That's one of my favorite movies. I was watching it while I was writing this chapter. And I thought it fits.**

**See that little small review button on the left side. Press it, it does something wonderful. LOL Thanks!!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**So my test came back negative again! Yay!! ((does a happy dance in her chair)). Uberscribbler and Sasusc thanks for the reviews. Sasusc: I had Thyroid Cancer so were just getting rid of it. My tummy didn't like it one bit and I felt like I was trapped in a cage for two days. Plus I was pissed that I didn't turn into Godzilla or the Hulk. LOL, Nor did my pee glow in the dark. LOL.**

**So anyway moving on. I think I'm going to follow a long with Season three still but put a twists on a few of the original episodes, Kara will now be on the Basestar instead of Galactica. Sounds fun uh? Lets see what kind of trouble we can get her into.**

* * *

Leoben's first emotion when they landed on the basestarwas panic. Kara's head was bleeding. A lot. "Where the frak did this happen?" He asked as he straighted out Kara's head. Her face was white and transparent looking.

"How should I know." Six said as she opened the Raptor. "Why should I care about her?" She hopped down off the Raptor and walked away left Leoben and Kara alone.

"Son of a bitch." Ripping off a piece of his shirt, Leoben pressed it up to Kara's wound. That's when he saw what she hit her head with. The corner of the hatch. "Kara?" She didn't respond.

Like Simon was reading Leoben's mind he entered the Raptor. Both the Cylons placed her on a gurney and took her to their sickbay._

* * *

"…why did you do it?"_

_"We had too, it was the only way. She's going to be okay right?"_

_"…memory lost, headaches, and…" _

_"... will she make it through." _

_"I don't know, but she's strong. It could be days... weeks... even months. I've got to go."_

* * *

Three weeks later...

Kara had finally awakened. The lights from the bedroom streamed through the blanket she held on tight. She threw the blanket away from her face to sit up, not feeling so wonderful then her head started spinning.

"Hey, take it easy," Leoben said lightly penning her back on the bed again.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked around the room. "Leoben _where_am I?!" At that moment she jumped out of bed but her knees gave out on her and hit the ground hard. "Frak." The whole room was different; she had never been in this room like this. "Where the frak am I, Leoben?!" _My Gods I'm back in a farm!_ She screamed in her head.

Leoben was at her side with speed. "It's okay, here let me help you." He picked her up as if she was one of Kacey's toy dolls and placed her in the bed again. "What happened is we left the planet…" He lied only because that's what he told her almost a month and a few weeks ago. "…the planet wasn't stable anymore and started destroying itself with chain reactions from the core." He lightly touched her head where there was a bandage. He reached over the nightstand and grabbed a clean bandage to replace her bloody one. "The detention center started breaking apart and you got injured escaping with me to a Raptor. Don't you remember?" He pulled off her bandage, noticing it wasn't as bloody as the previous ones and put the clean one back on.

Kara hissed when Leoben put pressure on her wound. "No… ouch!... The last thing I remember is waking up and you telling me to go back to sleep."

"Kara that was three weeks ago. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness since we left." That part was true, it had be three weeks since they left the Colonial Fleet.

"Three weeks?" She studied the room. "So where are we now?"

"We're in a Basestar following the Colonial Fleet."

"What!" Tears blurred her vision. "You motherfrakker! I should hate you, Leoben. Yes, I should. Since the moment we met, the most horrible and painful things have happened to me. Just look at me!" She raised her shirt. "I've got scars on my stomach and scars inside my mind. It's all your frakkin' fault." Lowering her shirt, she pushed herself in the far corner of the bed. "It's because you're a Cylon. That's why everything's your fault." She pulled a pillow closer to her and wrapped her arms around it. "Well?" She demanded. "You havenothing to say in your defense?" She didn't give him time to reply. "I wouldn't be riddled with scars if it hadn't been for you and your race."

"Kara, listen to me." Leobenlet her rant and rave because he understood her desperate need to vent her anger and even fear.

"Why should I? You haven't listened to me." He put his hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him. "Don't touch me!"

Leoben denied that request. He forced her into his arms and hugged her tight. She collapsed against him, wrapping herself into him, and started crying. "I hate you." Her cries were loud, just like a new born babe.

They remained in their hug until Kara cried herself back to sleep.He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I have listened to you Kara. You said it yourself. You were ready to accept your destiny." Then he left to meet up with his brothers and sisters on the basestar they were thinking of abandoning.

* * *

Lee was losing it; everyone seemed to lose it on Galactica. Kara's memorial was two weeks ago. Admiral pronounced her MIA after a two weeks of her final kidnapping. Technically, that wasn't true. She was kidnapped, probably being held as prisoner, tortured for information on the Fleet and more. He had the hardest time with letting her go. Her pictures, Viper, personal things and memories were all that he had left of his "daughter".

Adama had her Viper put away to be never used again. One day Chief said that he need parts from her Viper to fix another, Chief left the room with bruises around his throat when he headed back to the hangerdeck. Sam got drunk every night and picked fights. Some said that Starbuck was some how incarnated in him. Even Helo had a hard time letting her go. They had been best friends since High School, and he didn't know how to get her out of his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Fair warning there's smut... YAY!!**

**I decided to make this a long chapter. I have another surgery coming up soon, MD Anderson doctors don't like the way my scar has healed. So yay for plastic surgery. So who knows when the next time I'll get on...**

Thanks Chevy for being my beta reader this time around

* * *

The next time Leoben saw Kara, it was two days later. The Cylons were in distress, they had sent a Basestar out yesterday, that went to check a pulsar in the Lion nebula that Baltar said would point to Earth. And when they found out that the missing Basestar had been infected by a disease, they speculated and decided that any Cylon that dies and uploads to a Resurrection Ship might spread the virus even further. They needed more information on it though.

Leoben had sent Kara food and things to do, hoping that would create a peace treaty between them. When he came into their room, Kara and her guardian Centurion were having a stare down while Kara sat in their bed. "Kara they don't blink." He said jokingly then walked over to the dresser. "You need eyes to blink." He noticed that Kara didn't eat her food_. _If she did eat, she ate very little. Six trays were stacked on top of each other on the table. _That's two days in a row. What's wrong with her, its not poisoned.  
_

Kara snapped out of it and looked at him. "I didn't know I was here as a prisoner." She blankly stated as she pulled of the bandage off her head.

"You're not." He said as he pulled open one of the drawers in the dresser, picking out a pair of pants and a shirt for her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because of him or her." She nodded toward the Centurion. "Do they even have a sex? Or they just its?" She touched her head, glad that the scar on it was disappearing.

"They're here to make sure you're okay. That's all." He placed the clean clothes on the bed.

"Yeah like from Six? That woman is a bitch." She picked them up but Leoben placed his hand over hers.

"Not now." He pulled her into him and his hands traveled down her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She tried to push his hands away. The sleeves of her button down t-shirt slipped down her arms.

"I want this off." Leoben knew what she was trying to do. Otherwise she wouldn't have had her button down to where the shirt was only buttoned around her breasts.

"Well I don't. I'm still mad at you." His hands undid the two buttons that held the shirt together. She let out a low moan.

"You don't seem like it." He pulled the shirt off, now Kara was naked.

She smiled. "You could try and persuaded me to think I do."

Leoben stripped out of his shirt, order the Centurion to leave, and the lights went out. Once he knew they were alone he pulled off his pants and boxers, slipped under the covers where Kara was lying. He was shocked that he didn't have to force her into his arms when he got into bed with her. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Kara put her head on Leoben's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Does the food smell, taste weird or what?"

"I can't stand it. Makes me throw up."

"Tastes fine to me." Leoben nudged her face up and kissed her on the bridge of her nose. "Something else tastes fine too. I want you, Kara," he whispered with a sigh. He suddenly rolled over so that she was flat of her back. "You should go to sleep before I forget..."

In Kara's mind she didn't want to sleep. Her mind wanted, no, needed him to touch her. Her body still wanted to throw up yet again. Since she had awakened on the Basestar, that's all she did. The smell of the food the Centurion brought to her made her run to the bathroom before it ever came into the room.

"You said you wanted me," she whispered up to him. Her mind made her decision. "Don't change your mind. I want you too, Leoben."

He instantly propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at her. He had a devilish grin on his face. "I didn't hurt you?"

"One kiss? Surely that one kiss on the nose didn't hurt me."

He laughed. "I won't stop."

"I don't want you to stop, lose your discipline. I like it when you do." She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down to her. "I have that whole destiny thing to do, remember?" She kissed him thoroughly, and when that didn't get his attention, she had to bite on his lower lip to get it.

That small little bite did its job. She was being ravished and it was a magnificent feeling. Leoben made her burn for more and more of his touch on her body. She clung on him and let her love for this man take over her mind and soul. _Maybe my destiny is to bring a human-cylon child forth. Maybe it's to leave my family and joined another, or maybe it's to love so much I can't breathe without him near. What the frak has happened to me?! I'm a pilot not a…mmm!_ She lost her train of thought when Leoben's lips hit that one spot.

His mouth had traveled from her lips to the valley between her breasts. He didn't stop there; he kissed her stomach, her scars until he was kissing the very heat of her. She gasped and then it turned into a moan of pleasure. She tasted so good to him, his tongue stroked the sensitive nub hidden in the folds of flesh, and then pressed into her.

She arched up against him as it felt like she was hit by lightning. She demanded more and more of his sweet torture on her body. "Leoben, please," she begged to give her the ecstasy she wanted.

Leoben couldn't resist her any longer. He thrust deep until he was full embedded inside of her. She arched into him, digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders. The pressure building inside her was growing. His hand moved down between them and stroked her. She lost complete control of herself, her moans of pleasure told him so.

His mouth covered hers and they began to move. He withdrew himself and sank deep into her again, and he wasn't gentle at all. She was so tight, wet and hot. His thrusts started to become more consuming and powerful. He pushed her back up against the head board. She tightened around him and he knew she was about to find her release, he poured his seed into her with a groan of surrender.

Kara found her release at the same moment. She held on to him and let the waves ride through her. When the last tremor faded she fell back against the bed. She thought she had died.

Leoben thought he had killed Kara by the way she hit the bed. He collapsed on his stomach with a grunt of satisfaction.

Kara had taken all his strength and apparently he did the same to her. She looked over at Leoben and noticed something odd. "Leoben?"

"Yes?" he grunted.

"What's wrong with your back?" She pushed herself up on her elbow and hovered over his back. He's spine was glowing and pulsing red, starting at the base of his skull down to his hips. "What the frak!?" She touched it.

Her hands felt like they were frozen on his skin. "I don't know what you are talking about." He tried to look behind him but all he saw was his normal back. "Kara?"

"Yes." She looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he flipped over on his back.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine, I just feel like I'm…"

"It's okay Kara, really." He touched her cheek. "I think you need some air, there's a Basestar that we need to check out. We were going to send Baltar to check it out but he doesn't know how to fly a Raptor. I was thinking you should go with him."

"Baltar! That asshole is on this ship!"

"Kara… please just try to get along with him." He begged as he started kissing her shoulder.

"Fine, but if he comes back in a body bag, don't look so surprise."

"Just play nice with the other kids, okay?" Leoben smiled pulling the covers from underneath them and spooned Kara.

She waited until she knew he was asleep and dashed over to the bathroom. She locked the door and threw up in the toilet. "What the frak..." _My Gods! _She thought.

* * *

"Oh my Gods it's right there! The Lion's Head Nebula and the blinking eye! Holy crap, it's the road to Earth! Ha ha ha!" Racetrack shouted. "Gaeta was right."

"No Baltar was." Athena corrected her. "Which means the Cylons might..."

A disabled raider flew right in front of their Raptor. Both went silent, looking up and saw the Basestar.

"Oh my Gods, let's get the frak outta here!" Racetrack yelled to Athena.

"When God's anger awakens, even the mighty shall fall." Athena whispered to herself.

"Frak! Athena, we need to get out of here!"

"Starting jump." Athena said and jumped back to _Galactica_.

* * *

When Kara opened her eyes, she was instantly sick to her stomach and she could barely make it to the bathroom. The trash can next to the bed had served her right then and there. Leoben awoke when he heard her retching. "Kara?"

She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door on her way in and finished throwing up in the toilet.

Leoben quickly came over the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Kara? Are you okay?"

Kara threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. A drop of sweat rolled down from her forehead. She flushed the toilet, rinsed her mouth and patted her face dry. Her long hair was a mess. It was the longest it's ever been. She pulled it up into a messy ponytail and reached for the handle as Leoben pushed it open.

"Did you not hear me?" Leoben asked raising his voice.

"No, I didn't." She snapped back looking at him. His face had a worry look to it. "What? I'm nervous that's all. I haven't flown in nine months. Give me a break." She walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in tanks and jock shorts.

"Your flight suit is in the hanger deck waiting for you."

She nodded and left him alone in the room without a good-bye.

"I love you, Kara." Leoben said to himself as he cleaned up the room and bathroom.

**TBC... maybe next week or two...  
**

**Please review... Thanks!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**I just had surgery on Monday and during my recovery I decided to write the next chapter. So nice of me uh? LOL. Thanks for the reviews guys. But more are needed since it takes a lot of energy to get off my lazy collective fat ass from the bed to my computer. And that's funny, hopefully that will be my last time in a farm... wait a hospital. LOL  
**

* * *

The air was so thick, someone could cut through it. Kara's mood right now wasn't her best one's for anyone to get along with. Having an escort of four Centurions walk her to the hangerdeck was putting her in that wonderful mood. She argued with the tin-cans to leave her alone but they followed her instead, like little lost puppies. Once her eyes met with Baltar, she swore he looked as lightning had just hit him and she had the burning itch to beat the crap out of him.

"Don't look so surprise to see me Doc…" Picking up her flight suit, she quickly put it on. "…I'm not." Nothing felt better than the rubber material rubbing against her skin. Old memories of _Galactica _filled her mind, both the good and the bad. "That life is over now Kara. They'll never take you back now. Starbuck is gone." She whispered to herself.

Baltar still looked dumbfounded as he walked over the Raptor with her. "Capt… Captain Thrace I had no idea that you were on this Basestar. How… how long have you been on here?" He stuttered.

"Three weeks." She snapped back as she put on her helmet and climbed into the pilot's seat. She looked back and saw that Baltar still hadn't moved. "You coming or does Six here…" Pointing to her. "…need to baby-sit your sorry ass some more?" Kara started up the preflight on the Raptor.

"That'll be the day..." He mumbled to himself, his words drifted off as she turned back around. "You feelin' alright there, Kara?" He slipped on his helmet. "You seem a bit pale… even for you I might add."

Truth be told, she hadn't been feeling right for a couple of days. The dizzy spells had come first, followed by a few pretty nasty sessions of nausea. She'd felt lightheaded on her way over to the hanger deck but it was most likely the fact she hadn't eaten today. Just the thought and smell made her want to throw up. Shaking her head, "It's Captain Thrace for you and I'm feeling fine. Just wanna get this over with so… can you get in the ship?!"

"Yes sir." He yelled back and hopped in taking the co-pilot's seat.

Kara rolled her eyes as she shut the hatch on the Raptor. "Just my luck I get stuck with him." Whispering on deaf ears. "Are you fasten?" Baltar nodded and she took off.

* * *

Once in the Lion nebula, Kara and Baltar watch in horror as their ship was being hit with infected Raiders and Heavy Raiders. "How did this happen?" Kara asked herself as she brought the Raptor in closer into the Basestar. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"As long as we have our suits on, we won't get infected. Captain have you ever been…"

"No I haven't. I never wanted to see or be in something like this."

"Well there's nothing to be afraid of. Just let me collect some blood samples and then we'll be out of here." He noticed that Kara was trying her hardest not to let the motionless Raiders hit her ship but they were just floating dead in space.

A few minutes passed until Kara came upon the loading bay of the Basestar, both she and Baltar knew something was up. Instead of the red glowing like their Basestar it was green and dark. "Land over there." Baltar pointed and gathered his cases of instruments.

* * *

"We are approaching the Basestar now." Lee said as their team of Raptors came closer to the Basestar. "What the hell happened?"

Sharon piloted the Raptor through the Raiders. "I don't know, but it's something new. I have never seen something like this."

_"Apollo, Galactica Actual. What's it looking like out there?" _Adama asked._  
_

"_Galactica_. By the looks of this ship, it looks like it's in no condition to put up a fight."

* * *

Never in Kara's life, had she seen anything like this. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. Let's head up to the Command Center, we should be able to get answers up there."

Human Cylons are lying all over in the corridors; some throwing up, dying or died already. The sound of throwing up hitting the floor hits the bottom of Kara's. As hard as she could, she continues to control her own from doing the same.

"This is Gaius. There are bodies everywhere." He says over the wireless letting the other Basestar know.

Kara places a hand on her stomach and gags. "I think…"

"Kara, don't think about it." He tells her as he takes pictures of the Cylons.

"I really think I'm going to be sick, Gaius." She gags again.

"I'll just take some blood from them and we'll leave." He reaches down at one of the Six's model, her eyes open making both Kara and Baltar scream.

"Kill me." She begs.

"Frak me." Kara screams bringing out her sidearm.

* * *

_ "Galactica_, Apollo. No sign of life. The ship appears to be abandoned… powering down." The teams move farther into the Baseship, all of them getting that eerie feeling. "Scratch my last, _Galactica_. We have bodies in here." He says as he pokes at a dead Six.

"Gods, what happened here?" Racetrack asks as she kicks a dead Cylon in the corridor with her foot.

"I don't know, but their frakkin' Resurrection Ship is gonna overheat." Mathias answers.

"Wait did anyone here that?" Lee asks as he presses harder on his wireless.

"Hear what, Apollo?" Sharon asks as she stands up from looking at her own model.

"Is that Baltar?" Hot-dog asks.

* * *

"You do not understand there is no Resurrection ship nearby you will not be downloaded into a new body you'll just be gone." Baltar tells the dying Six.

"Please. Please I can't…"

"I'll going to help you." He tells her as she takes some of her blood. He fills three tubes full and places them back into his case.

* * *

"What the frak is he doing here?" All of Galactica's members pay attention to him and the Cylon. The next voice they hear, no one was prepared for.

* * *

"Doc, we can't. We don't have time to rescue every single skin-job that's not dead. There's no point, plus Leoben told me…"

"What? Your precious beloved Leoben give you a time to be home?" He said in a bitter tone. "So he can play house with you some more?"

"Frak you! I bet your Six would beat the shit out of you if you were late coming home. Maybe D'anna too…" Looking around the command center, something catches her eye. "…This doesn't look like it belongs here. I didn't see this on our Basestar." Walking over to object she touches it.

"You're from Galactica. You did this to us." Six yells as she coughs.

"Far from it, sweetie. We used to be, but not anymore. We're more like the outcasts of the fleet." Kara tells Six as she studies the object. "We're from another Basestar. Tell me what this is?"

"We found it. Here... Floating… floating at this coordinates." She coughs.

"It looks old." Baltar glances at it.

"Gaius, what do you think? The thirteenth tribe?"

"I don't know, Kara. I think we need to get out of here."

"Pack your stuff and let's move!" Kara ordered him. "And make it quick."

"You did this to us!" Six yells. "You filthy humans!" She grabs onto Gaius' helmet and almost pulls it off. "The thirteenth tribe, infected… poisoned. You wanted the other ships to follow. Suffer the same infection. You're going to destroy us all. You lied to them!"

"Please! You can't." Gun fire rings in his ears. Looking down at the Six, there's a bullet between her eyes.

"Come on Doc." Kara puts her sidearm back in its holster and pulls him up off the ground. "We need to get back."

"Why did you just kill…"

"She was going to die anyways."

"I need more information, Captian! You can't just go shooting around here all trigger happy, because…"

"Because what, Gaius? Because that's what Starbuck does? That's what Captain Thrace does?!" She screams louder with each question. "I'm not that person anymore." She pushes pass him. "She was left on New Caprica when Adama came back and forgot about her. When they all did. I'm different now, I understand my destiny and what I have to do." She looks back at him.

"And what is your destiny Kara Thrace?"

"It's to bring..." She just shakes her head. "I'm leaving in three minutes with or without to go back home." Kara runs off to head back the ship, her stomach couldn't handle this site anymore.

* * *

"We got gun fire, sir." Hot-dog announces.

"Kara! She's alive! Sharon which way to the Command Center? We need to get Kara back."

"Didn't you just hear that, Apollo? She doesn't want to come back." Sharon says back.

"They must have brainwashed her into thinking like that." He heads down the corridor. "I don't care what she just said, Athena. Just get me there ASAP!"

Sharon takes lead and everyone follows her down the corridors. Dead Cylons litter the hallways and the closer they get to Command the more bodies they see. "This is so wrong." Sharon mumbles to herself.

* * *

_"Gaius, Kara, do you hear us? Gaius, Kara, do you read?... Do you read? Are any of them alive, Baltar, what do you see, speak to us. Kara, what do you see? Are any of them alive?" _Doral asks over the wireless.

"This is Gaius. We're returning to the Basestar. Kara's already at the ship."

_"What do you see?"_

"Absolutely nothing. Nothing of consequence. There's nothing left to do here." Gaius lies and turns off the wireless.

* * *

On her way back the Raptor, she didn't imagine she would see her old crewmates from Galactica running towards her. She noticed right away, Lee, Sharon and a few others. Quickly she runs into a dark room as the others run pass her. _Did they know we where here? _Once she thought it was clean she stepped into in the corridor to her Raptor.

"Kara?"

TBC...

* * *

**And the big cliffhanger!! Who could it be? At this point I don't even know. LOL. This is fun... **

**REVIEWS ARE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD. IT'S LIKE A DRUG FOR WRITERS... I NEED MY HIT...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I was going to post this up yesterday but Fanfic was going insane. Some technical problem with Login and submissions. Okay okay no more cliffhangers. Well maybe just one more? Two if I'm lucky? LOL. Thanks for the reviews. I know this is a Kara/Leoben fic and many people don't ship them. So the two or three reviews I get are awesome. ****Thanks. ****Sometimes I wish I got as many reviews as a Kara/Lee fic but I don't ship that way. Though I love to read them. Anyways enough of that... Lets review shall we then move on...**

_On her way back the Raptor, she didn't imagine she would see her old crewmates from Galactica running towards her. She noticed right away, Lee, Sharon and a few others. Quickly she runs into a dark room as the others run pass her. __Did they know we where here? Once she thought it was clean she stepped into in the corridor to her Raptor._

_"Kara?"_

* * *

Kara spun around so fast that she thought she was going to fall. Her stomach was still not agreeing with her and the quick turn left her dizzy. She placed her hand on her stomach, for the first time since New Caprica, Kara was afraid. Coming from the dark room she was in, there it was. The Hybrid. She heard the stories from Leoben. The being that swam in the heavens. She thought they were just stories to mess with her head. Leoben had always mixed truth with lies, but this time it was the truth.

"Kara," The Hybrid voice said softer, like a mother calling her daughter. "Come closer my child. I've been waiting for Leoben to bring you to me on the other Basestar."

She pulled out her sidearm and aimed it at it. "What do you want from me?" She asked as she got closer, taking the safety off the weapon.

The Hybrid didn't answer but looked back up at the ceiling. "The One born to suffer and learn, will be reborn from the ashes of her past… Phoenix. She will bring a new era into life and with that life, light… Aurora… Together out of the darkness she will crawl but not by herself… "

"What the frak?" Kara whispered to herself and she fell to her knees next to the dying hybrid. She sidearm fell next to her knees as she leaned in closer to the Hybrid. "What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"The One now Three… Two shall come: both the opposite, both the same. Destiny shall lead them apart, bring them back together just like the One. End of line…"

"I don't understand," Kara repeats.

* * *

Her vision shifts from the Hybrid room to a forest.

_"I'm waiting and I'm ready…"_ A young girl comes from behind a tree and walks towards Kara. The moonlight catches girl's golden hair that has fallen in front of her shoulders when she looks down at the ground. From a distance she looks about fifteen or sixteen.

The mist from the ground picks up when Kara starts moving closer to the girl. Kara now looks around, there's a young boy standing next to the girl, looking around the same age. The girl walks with grace, carefully stepping over rocks and plant life. While the boy walks with a purpose, stepping on everything in his way. They both come closer but not to close to where Kara can see their faces. Kara notices that they all are dress in white. _"I don't understand."_ Kara whispers.

_"The understanding is right here… In front of you…"_ The boy hands out his hand to Kara.

_"Something bad is going to happen." _The girl warned.

_"What?" _Kara asked. _"When? I must know."_

_"To know the future is to know madness. You'll be trapped by it. We can't. It will just change everything. Take care of yourself, Kara Thrace."_ The boy says then smiles to someone standing behind her.

_"We're ready and we're waiting."_ Both say in unison.

Kara turns to find Leoben is standing behind her. She smiles and he matches that same smile. He wraps his arms around her and places his hands on her stomach. He kisses her neck and whispers to her. _"Don't be afraid, Kara. It will all past soon. I'll protect you." _The kids disappear in front of her, fading like the wind blowing the leaves and mist from the ground. Kara looks down at Leoben's hands to find herself in the last stages of pregnancy. _"Don't be afraid. You're not like her."_

Kara flashes back the Hybrid.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked in confusion to the Hybrid.

"In the end some will live while others shall suffer. Thus shall it come to pass. Enemies will ally with the One, while others still fight against her. She will lead them, suffer with them, ignore them, destroy the others then finally rest with the Two and Two. End of line…"

Kara stood up and backed away from the Hybrid. "Two and Two? Wait who's the One?"

_"You're the One Kara. I told you so many times. You're special, you have a gift. You threw away that gift on that day. I doubt they'll never take you back. Enemies will ally… What kind of crap is that? Are you serious? Are you going to believe all this crap coming from a mutative__ robot? What you have done with the Cylons, how can you think they would take you back and think of an alliance? Like I always told you: Trash. Kara Thrace is nothing but trash... Nobody likes to be around trash. You're just like your father, a good for nothing. You were never good enough for that Adama boy, anyone one of them, or Samuel. What makes you think that they have had a change in heart?" _Kara's mother's voice screams in her head.

Kara clasped her hands over her ears. "Stop it!"

_"You don't think! You don't listen! You just go in and pray hard to the Gods you can pull something out of your ass. You were never good at listening. Didn't with me, in the Academy, the fleet, with Adama. I told you from the beginning but I guess it went in one ear and out the other. Gods help when you ever become a mother. Having a little brat just like you that don't listen."_

"Stop!" She grunted out in pain as her vision began to blur due to the tears slipping through her eyes. "Shut up! I'm nothing like you." Kara's hands wrapped around her stomach, hugging it. "I'll be a better mother than you ever were!"

_"My Gods... You are... Have you finally learned your lesson from spreading your legs for anyone? You finally got knocked up from your mistakes. And from a Cylon too."_

"Shut up! I love him." Kara's forehead hit the ground, and her tears started to fall. "I love him, that's the difference." Kara sat back up._ "My pregnant,"_ She thought to herself. "I'm really pregnant." She laughed.

The Hybrid looked at Kara, eyes wide open. "Look at the red red changes in the sky…" The Hybrid's head looked back up and her head started rocking from left to right. "Look at the red red changes in the sky... How they fall with the Echelon. A familiar pattern will be discovered in the Temple. Yellow... Red... Blue... A pattern only seen by one other, will reveal the truth of the pattern… Questions will be drawn back to the One... It's all inside your head, Kara Thrace. Now get up and leave!" She gasped. "End of line… End of line… End of line…"

Kara slowly backed out of the room then sprinted down the corridors to her Raptor. The Hybrid's voice was still echoing the same line down the corridors. Something wasn't right. That just made Kara run harder and faster.

* * *

"Kara?!" Lee screamed as he came into the Command Center. There was no one standing. The floor was littered with dead Cylons. "Frak! Frak! Frak!" He screamed as he kicked the wall. "Where'd did she go?" He asked Sharon.

Sharon shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't you frakkin' lie to me solider!" Lee had had enough of this. _"Frak all Cylons"_, he thought. Quickly he pulled out his sidearm, grabbed Sharon and slammed her up to the wall. "This feels familiar. I've think we have been down this road before. But this time Helo or Kara aren't here to save you."

"I don't know, Sir! Really I don't." Lee threw her over to the controls. "Well find her!" He spat.

The controls and database were covered in muck. Sharon hesitated then stuck her hand in. Moments later, she gasped. "She's not here. I did a scan of any life signs. We're the only ones except for the teams at the Raptors. There's a Raptor outside the ship. She's gone." Lee let go of her neck and she fell into the mucky water. "She's gone."

Lee fell against the wall and collapsed to the floor. "I failed again," he whispered only to himself. "I promised…"

* * *

Kara ran the Hybrid room conversation over and over in head as she piloted the Raptor through the graveyard of dead Raiders.

_Out of the darkness she will crawl but not by herself… "Okay that's me being pregnant I'm guessing." _Kara started talking to herself inside her head.

_Enemies will ally with her, while others still fight against her… "Cylons and humans working with me?"_

_Look at the red red changes in the sky… "We're going to find a planet sometime, maybe?"_

_A pattern only seen by one other, will reveal the truth of the pattern… "What pattern?"_

Were just the few that popped into her head.

"What the frak does it all mean?" She asked as she pulled off her helmet after Gaius told her to vent the air so the virus wouldn't spread.

"What does what mean?" Gaius asked pulling off his helmet as well.

"Nothing." She shook herself out of it as she waited for the FTL drivers to spool up. "Did you figure out what happened back there?"

"I have no idea." He lied.

The Raptor jumps and they see their Basestar in front of them. "Basestar. Kara, we are landing the central landing bay."

_"We'll meet you there. Did you find anything?" _Simon asked.

"Gaius and I didn't find anything." Kara said forgetting about the device in the command center. Her mind was too focused on the Hybrid. She landed the Raptor as if she was part of the machine.

Leoben greeted her with a smile and she smiled back. The same smile see saw in her vision or whatever it was. Centurions came up behind him and her smile faded.

"Leoben what is this?"

"We're just checking to make sure you didn't bring anyone back with you, to spread the virus." The Centurions checked out the Raptor.

"Well you'll screwed if we did. Which we didn't! We followed all of D'anna's instructions. We vented the air at the infected Basestar site so it wouldn't come with us. How... Why would you think I would do something like it?"

"Not you." Leoben pointed to Baltar. "Him."

"Still you say me." Kara argued.

"Sorry. Simon wants to check both of you out, just in case it got into your system."

"Check us out how?" She asked.

"Just a simple blood test that's all."

"A blood test? That's it?" Kara was flashing back to the farms.

"That's it." Leoben's face scrunched. "Should he check for something else?"

Another flashback of Simon performing a pelvic exam on her. "No!"_ "I want to find out first if I really am." _She thought to herself.

Leoben was shocked at her answer. "Okay then we won't. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she walked away. Her stomach was turning again. _"Damn morning sickness. It's not even the morning!"_

Simon came up to Leoben. "Find out what's wrong with her. Something isn't right, hasn't been since she woke up three days ago."

Simon nodded. "Could be pregnant?"

"What?"

"She has all the signs. Look at the way she walking now. Holding on to her stomach." At that moment Kara throws up on the deck. "Knew that was coming," Simon laughed.

Baltar walks up to the two Cylons. "I was wondering when she was going to lose it. She didnt' look good at all during our mission. Almost threw up when we saw all the dead Cylons."

"Check her out, tell me first." Leoben said and walked away.

Simon walked up to Kara, took her by the arm and led her to his lab.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**Review... Thanks...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm going on vacation in three days for a week and half white water rafting trip with my family. I don't think there's a computer at any of the place we're staying, but I'll keeping reading on the trip. So I made this chapter long just to make up for that. It was going to be longer but I just split it in half. I've twisted Season 3 up again. We're now in Eye of Jupiter by my version. Hope you like.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. And welcome Angela. I'm glad you like my story.****  
**

* * *

Kara felt someone grabbing onto her arm, instantly she pulled it away. "I don't need your help."

"You're going the wrong way, Kara." Simon says pulling her towards the med clinic on the basestar. "You're not going to your room yet. I have to check you out first then you can leave."

Kara looks at Simon like a child. "Promise?"

"Don't you trust me?" He says with a faint smile.

"Not really." Kara puts more distant between them. "Caprica. Don't you remember?"

Simon laughs, not at her but the situation. "You must forgive my other brothers. They were just following orders from the Sixes."

Kara walks in silence as does Simon after that. She wonders if they ever got tired of looking at the same blank walls on this ship. She was just bored from walking in them now, and she just started walking around the ship. She was going to continue to walk on when Simon tapped her on the shoulder and pointed down the corridor.

"The clinic is down here, Kara." He saw her swallow, knowing she might be nervous. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not so sure of that." She says as they walk through the doors, finally doors on the ship. Kara guessed it was for keeping everything clean in the clinic. Nothing like contamination to ruin a surgery or tests, that's if they have ever used this clinic. It looks brand new when she looks around, nothing like that rat trap on Caprica. Everything is clean, white and creepy. Simon pushes opened a curtain room and motions for Kara to sit. "I don't think so." She says putting her feet firmly in the ground.

"Just one tube of blood. That's all I'm asking for."

"Fine." Kara sits on the exam table. Slowly she peels out of her flight suit, letting the top hang at her waist. "I hate needles."

"Starbuck afraid of needles, who would have guessed?" She glared at him. "You won't feel it, I promise." He brings his tray over: one tube, one needle, a strap, a few pieces of gauze and a bandage, were laid out perfectly on it. He picks up the strap and ties it around Kara's left arm. "Make a fist and pump it." Kara did as told, while Simon searches for a vein. Once he found one, he picks up the needle and tube.

Kara starts tapping her foot against the table, Simon raises an eyebrow. "I told you I hate needles. It helps me not feel it. Something I've done since I was little, okay."

Simon smiles. "We're most done."

"What, really?" Kara asks as she looked down. The tube was about full, and Simon untied the strap. He grabs the gauze and bandage, pulling out the needle and pressing the gauze to her arm.

"See it wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"I'm not a kid." Kara snaps grabbing the bandage from him. "I'm done now, right?" Simon nods and Kara leaves to head back to her room.

Simon sighs as the door closes. "Man she's going to be handful if I'm correct about her. Poor guy has no clue what's in store for him."

* * *

"This disease, must have come from someplace. So what did you notice on the infected ship?" D'Anna asked Baltar. Caprica is looking at the pictures Baltar took from the base ship on a computer screen.

"Nothing, nothing! I am just as baffled as you are!" Baltar quickly stated.

"You nor Kara noticed nothing suspicious on the infected ship?" She asked again.

Caprica looks up from seeing the picture with the beacon in it, knowing Baltar is lying. Like they say, a picture says a thousand words. _"Kara's not in the pictures so she must have been telling the truth to us," _Caprica tells herself, she goes back to flipping through pictures and that's when she sees Kara in the Command Center. She was standing next to the device looking down at an Eight who was died or dying. _"She had to have been that."_

"Nothing whatsoever." He says as he walks away.

* * *

Kara walks towards her room. Right way she notices someone leaning up against the wall. It was Doral. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some questions. How long did you plan to betray us, Kara?" He grabs her arm and pushes her into the nearby room.

"You're joking right?" She says backing away from him.

"You're only making this harder on yourself. We know about the beacon." He comes closer to Kara backing her up into a corner in the wall. "You knew it was out there, you knew it contained a deadly virus."

"No, I didn't. I didn't. That's not…"She shouts back. But before she could take another step towards him and to her exit, a shadowy figure comes into her view.

"Was the virus created by _Galactica_?" A Six says from behind him.

"I had nothing to do with the virus, or the device. Yes, we did discover it on the base ship. I just forgot about it. I have a lot going on right now. Surely Baltar told you about it?"

Both shook their heads no.

"It was honest mistake and a misunderstanding. The Hybrid has just gotten to me. It will never happen again. And I…" Two Centurions walk in. "What is this?" _Something is wrong, _she thought._ Horribly wrong._ A look of utter dread washed over her face as the next thing she knows, she can't breathe. Doral fully punched her in the stomach. She topples over in pain, gasping for air. "My…" She barely gets out._ I should have never returned back!  
_

"I'm sorry, Kara." He says as he grabs her head, pulling it up by her hair. "Things would have been so much simpler had you told the truth. We think you know more about this then you are telling. We intend to find out, from you and Baltar. He's going through his torture already. You're about to start yours."

"Wait no! I'm…" She yells but it's too late. He punches Kara in the face repeatedly as he continues to hold onto her head. She spits out the blood from her mouth and presses her hand to the cut on her lip. "Wait!" But it's too late again, she is lifted up off the ground and thrown over across the room, over and over again by a Centurion. Each time it happens she protects herself mainly her stomach from everything that they are doing to her. She arms are cut from the Centurion claws as well as her back and chest. From the throws, punches, and kicks, hoping they would stop. Hoping Leoben would come to rescue her._ "I didn't mean it."_ She screams in her head. "Don't…" she begs as Doral continues to punch her body. She feels a sting on her face when a Centurion's hand back hands her. She cried out in pain as jagged claws ripped through her skin and as she thrown into a shelf. _"No!" _She thought. _"This can't be happening!" _Kara lands face down on the ground, curling herself up into a ball. A liquid substance brings to dip onto her. It burns as it hit her open wounds. Suddenly, it was over. Silence descended once over when she finally hears Leoben's voice.

"What the frak is going on in here?" He demands, Simon right behind him. "Where's Kara?" And that's when he sees her, bloody, bruised and crying. "My god, what have you done to her?" He pushes Six and Doral out of the way. "Why? Do you know what you have just done? She could have mis…" That's when he sees the broken bottle of Simon's old projects from Caprica to enhance the growing of a human fetuses. "No!" In desperation he quickly kicks the broken bottles away from her and tries to clean up as much of it a possible with his shirt.

"She knew about the device and didn't say anything." Six says interrupting him then starts backing away from Kara.

"She's still working with _Galactica_!" Doral shouts, his fists covered in Kara's blood.

"What are you talking about? No she's not." Leoben kneels next to Kara, pulling her into his body. "Kara?" He whispers down in her ear, hoping she would at least look at him. She doesn't but curls herself up tighter. "Get out!" He shouts as he picks up Kara, cradling her into his chest. The two Centurions follow his orders but Six and Doral stay where they are.

"We will get that information." Doral says coming closer to Leoben and Kara. "Sooner or later."

"Not today, not ever!" Leoben yells taking Kara out of the room. Their room was four rooms down. "Now get out!" He shouts again. Both Six and Doral leave, but Simon follows him to his room.

"Is she alright?" Simon asks as Leoben places her down on their bed.

"You tell me?" Leoben asks back. "Your stupid project from Caprica is in Kara now. Do you know what that means now!?" Kara rolls away from Leoben curling back into a ball. Her back, arms and face have slash marks from the Centurions claws. Bruises start to form all over her body as well. "Kara?" There's so much blood on the white bedspread, more than normal he thought.

"We need to get her out of this." Simon tells Leoben. "It's entered her system but there's a fifty/fifty chance that it will work."

Kara gasps out in agony when Leoben gently pulls the rest of her flight suit off her waist after Simon removes her boots. She looks at Leoben with pain and tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"Shhh… it's okay." Her whole body is covered in blood. Her skin was cut into fine pieces of meat. Around the cuts she had burn marks. "You're going to be fine." He lies not knowing the truth.

"I'm sorry… I've…" She brings her hands closer into her face. All of her fingers on one hand are covered in blood but the only area close to her hands that was bloody was her face. It didn't add up, there wasn't that much blood on her face.

"Simon?!"

Kara continues to cry, clutching her face into her hands rolling her body farther away from Leoben. "I'm sorry… I tried…I tried to protect…" The edges of her vision blacken. "…baby…" She was the last word out of her mouth but she fell unconscious.

Leoben checks out her lower body, praying what he thought that blood was coming from wasn't true. But it was, Kara was bleeding out from under her jock shorts. "I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

Kara wakes up back in the clinic. Her whole body hurts just from the slightest movement. There are voices just outside the curtain, Leoben's and Simon's.

_"How is she doing?" _Leoben asked.

_"She's resting. I'm not happy about the transfusion." _

_"She needed the blood, that Centurion hit an artery on her leg, she was bleeding out. You did the right thing. Plus you said it will flush out that concoction of yours!" _

_"Most of it is gone." _Simon sighs knowing that wasn't a good enough answer for Leoben._  
_

_"What do you mean most of it?"_

_"The blood killed most of the agents in it. __I just wished it was human blood."_

"What?!" Kara whispered to herself. "I have Cylon blood in me now." She looked down checking herself out.

_"It won't harm her will it? I mean she's going to be fine, right?" _

Simon nods. _"From the studies we did on Caprica, she just have more strength and energy like us, which right now she needs. I gave her a sedative to help her body through this. She'll be sleeping for a few hours…" _

Kara smirked holding the pitched IV. _"Or not."_ She thought to herself. She had been awake when Simon gave it to her, she played along to figure out what in the world was going on.

_"And the baby, is it alright? Did she miscarry it? There was too much blood coming out." _

Kara's free hand instantly went to her stomach, her hand lightly touching it.

_"Her HcG test was abnormally high. Which is great, she didn't miscarry. She got lucky. I think the blood helped her not to."_

"I'm pregnant." She didn't know if she wanted to be happy or upset.

_"HcG?"_

_"It's a hormone detectable in pregnant women's blood or urine and it increases at a rapid rate, peaking about 10 weeks into the pregnancy. Twins may produce an elevated level of HcG, which in Kara it was pretty high. The babies are strong just like her."_

_ "What? Babies?"_

"Hold on a minute! There's two now? What am I going to do with two? I just wanted one!" She yelled at herself. "Wait the girl and the boy in my vision. Is that them?"

_"She's carrying twins. Both are doing well. I did an ultrasound, Kara looks to be about seven maybe eight weeks along." _He hands Leoben a picture as proof_. "The babies are about 1/3 of an inch. About the size of a grain of rice. There's development of the arms and legs, although their fingers and toes haven't yet formed. The excessive morning sickness, extreme fatigue and weight gain Kara has have are other signs of carrying twins." _

Leoben smiles at the picture. _"Kara's really pregnant." _He thought screaming in joy._ "Half of your destiny is fulfilled Kara."_ He looks over at her._ "You're sure she'll be okay?"_ He asks Simon.

_"There's something else too. I have never seen in any of the pregnant women that we had on Caprica. It's odd. Odd for a human, maybe its there cause she's carrying a half human –cylon hybrid or the drug that got into her system." _

_"What is it?"_ Leoben asked.

_"I'll do some more research, but I have no clue what it could be." _

_"Figure it out before something else might happen to Kara." _

_"D'Anna and Cavil have boxed the Five and Six that attacked her. So that won't happen again. When they found out Kara was pregnant, D'Anna was furious." _

_"Yes I was," _D'Anna said interrupting them. "_If we would have known, none of this would have happened and we wouldn't have sent her on that mission. Baltar told me everything. He said Kara didn't know what the device was and she wasn't there when he finally figured out what it was. She was going to back to the Raptor by then. But when he showed up she wasn't there." _

_"Where did she go?"_ Simon asked.

_"The Hybrid. She went to see the Hybrid. The Hybrid here saw her with the other Hybrid and told me but I thought it was the future." _Leoben said walking towards the curtain hiding Kara from them.

D'Anna looked at Simon when Leoben was out of listening range. _"So how is she really doing with the transfusion?"_

_"She's doing well, she's strong. The drug will help her through the pregnancy too. I think it saved them." _Simon smiled, D'Anna soon matched his._ "She'll get through it. Her body is changing, accepting the Cylon blood quicker than I hoped for."  
_

_"Good, now we really have her on our side. She's one of us now. Is she a hybrid now?" _

_"She is and she isn't. Her body is adapting to the new blood." _

_"That's great news. Watch her carefully and him too. We don't need them figuring out what we've done. We need to prepare her for her next mission." _

_"Which is?" _

_"All in good time. I think in the near future I'll take her to see... Never mind. Let's just say the old Kara Thrace everyone once knew before New Caprica is gone."  
_

Simon nods and D'Anna leaves.

* * *

Kara closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. She slowed her breathing to even it out and let go of the IV, the sedative finally entering her system. She felt Leoben take hold of her hand while the other one fell on top of her stomach.

"What did she show you Kara?"

Kara wanted to tell him, wanted look at him and cry. Hopefully the dark time her vision told her was over. She saw her babies in front of them, grown too. They would be born, hopefully delivered safely to this frak up world she now lived in. She saw her family, her destiny. Finally she felt safe again as the world around began to slip from under her.

* * *

"Come on Kara! You've been in that bathroom all morning." Leoben yelled from the other side of the door. "What are you doing?"

"My pants aren't fitting again!" She yelled back. "This is your entire fault, I hope you know!" She opened the door.

Kara was four months pregnant and she was growing fast. He still couldn't believe they found out Kara was pregnant two months ago. The drug that entered her system that horrible night did nothing on her. But the twins were doing wonders on her body. Her long blonde hair began to curl at the ends again, making little ringlets. That was one of his favorite new features on her. The scars on her chest, arms and back looked just like little white scratches from the Centurion claws. The other features he love on her, well he was a man after all. He pulled her into him kissing her. "I just did half the work."

"No you did all of it!" She slapped him.

_"Caprica must have played dress up with Kara again. When did she start wearing make-up and these new clothes?"_ His hands found their way under her new black halter top. Her breasts were completely filling the top up. Not that he mind, but still those were his and they need to be covered. "Now come on or you're not going."

"Well I'm not going cause I don't have any pants. I…" She let out a moan as Leoben started nibbling on her ear. "Stop it. I have to get ready or Boomer, D'Anna and Cavil are going to leave me."

"No, you said you didn't want to go." His smile got wider. "We could just say here. It's been what? Four days since we…"

"No!" Kara snapped. "You're not getting any." She pulled herself out of his embrace and walked to her closet. She opened the doors and began to look for something to wear.

"You should wear the black one?" He said while he sat on the bed.

"You know I hate dresses."

"But you don't show that much in that one. Plus I love watching you get dress as much as I love to watch you get undress." He lay down on the bed, propping himself up with pillows.

"Perve." She quickly took off her shirt and grabbed the black dress. "Do I have too?"

"No you can go naked. I bet the Admiral would love to see that." He smiled and moved as one of her shoes came flying towards him.

"Frak you." She put back on her black top and grabbed some other pants.

"Our kids are going to come out cussing like Viper jocks."

"I was a Viper jock, its only natural for my kids to talk like me." She pulled up the pants. "Yes they fit." She announced as she button them up. Grabbing her shoes she walked to the bed.

"Your feet are going to get swollen in those. I have house slippers somewhere." Jokingly he looked around the bedroom.

"You… You that's it!" She screamed.

He loved it when that one vein on her face started to show when she got mad. "Temper… temper… Simon said it wasn't good for you and the babies."

"Then why do you push my buttons?!" She quickly put on her shoes. "Can I really do this?"

"Wear those shoes?" Never in a thousand years did he think Kara would ever wear dressy shoes or heels.

"Fra..." She quickly cut off.

He smiled "Yes," he got off the bed, put his hand in hers bringing her into him and led her towards the landing bay. "You're Kara Thrace. You can do just about anything."

"You keep saying that and her head isn't going to fit through the corridors soon." Caprica giggled when Kara and Leoben walked around the corner and bumped into her. She eyed Kara's outfit. "Going on a date on _Galactica _or are we trying to make some jealous?"

"What? No!" Kara shouted.

"Well it's nice to see you two out of that bedroom of yours."

"While there's really not much I can do. I'm either in my room or Hera's." Kara said while the three of them walked. "She still has that cold and it's getting worse. I feel bad that I can't do anything but watch. I'm such a bad guardian. D'Anna gave her to me to protect and watch, and I'm failing. I have no clue what I'm going to do with mine." She sighed. "Did you know she called me "mommy" the other day. I almost cried." Leoben laughed. "It's not from the hormones!" She glared back at him "It's that Sharon's her mother not me."

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Reveiw Thanks...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back from Colorado. Yeah there's wasn't any white water rafting ((tear)). The highest water temperature was 31 degrees. Yikes! I but did some hiking around lakes and waterfalls. Can't you tell I love water? But now I'm refreshed and ready to get back into my crazy RL.**

**Welcome CGI and thanks for the reviews guys.**

* * *

"Yes, I understand Kara." He put his hand in hers bringing her into him. "Just remember what happened. What they did to you. They're the enemy now."

Kara sighed. "I know what they did, but still I feel like I betrayed them."

"They betrayed you Kara. You did nothing." Six butted in into the conversation, every Cylon knew that was a lie but they had to make believe it was the truth.

"I know that Caprica. They left me behind on that stupid rock. They didn't search for me or look back! They just left!" Kara started screaming at both the Cylons.

"You're still happy with us? With me?" Leoben asked.

"What kind of frakked up question is that?" Leoben cringed at her swearing. "Sorry..." She quickly apologized. "...but my answer is yes. Yes I am, I've never felt so at peace." They passed by Hera's room. Caprica left them and went in to watch Hera while Kara and Leoben had the rest of the day to prepare themselves. "I stayed up all night with her. The poor thing got about two hours of sleep. Did you check on her this morning?"

"Yes, Simon is still working on that, but I'll take care of her while you are gone."

"Promise me that Boomer won't be near her. I can't believe that she almost snapped Hera's neck when she wouldn't stop crying."

"Boomer is coming with you and we're Hera's guardians now. We're them because of that reason and another," His hands quickly rubbed on Kara's growing baby bump. "It's practice for ours. Now you…" he pushed her along the corridors. "… have a flight to catch. Now behave with the other children."

"Would you stop that!"

"No fights." He waved his index finger in her face.

"Quit it!"

"D'Anna's going to give me a report on your behavior. And if you're good girl maybe there's a chance we'll go down to the planet.

"Adama won't allow that to happen. He'll shoot down any ship that tries to go down the planet." She said with a glare. "Plus it's hot down there. I'm already hot!"

"Yes you are."

"I didn't mean like that. The weather type hot."

"Right... but our first family vacation." He said trying to persuade her.

"Not working." She said mocking him. "Or maybe I'll go back to being trigger happy Starbuck, kill them in the Raider and I'll go down there myself." She glared back at him.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would." She said firmly planting her fists on her hips as she walked into the landing bay.

"You would what, Kara?" Boomer asked.

"Nothing, are we already to go?" She asked back.

"We've just been waiting on you." Cavil said rolling his eyes as Boomer and D'Anna boarded the Raider.

Leoben pulled on her arm. "Be safe."

"I will. I've got two Centurions coming with me." Her two trusted Centurions walked up the ramp, one held out its hand to Kara while the other entered the Raider.

Leoben eyed the machine then he noticed something odd. "Kara, what is this?" He pointed at the chest on the Centurion.

"Oh that?" She giggled. "That… that's nothing… Nothing to worry about." She stuttered, Leobenonly raised his eyebrow. "Okay so it looks stupid is that what you are saying?" He didn't answer. "After the attack D'Anna gave them to me, remember?" He nodded. "Well it was hard to tell them apart from the others. So I came up with that. It's my symbol, something that I've been drawing since I was little." On the left side of the Centurion's chest was a circle with a yellow, red and blue ring in it. "I'll be fine, I promise. They're not…"

"They might try, just watch out." He handed her hostler and sidearm back, the same one that she had on her the first day of the occupation on New Caprica. "Love you." He kissed her lightly on the cheek then her lips.

"Love you too." She smiled, place the hostler under her blouse, then took the hand of the Centurion and walked up the ramp of the Heavy Raider. "Here we go," she said to the Centurion, it only nodded.

* * *

Galactica - War Room

Tension was high and it was only rising. Adama, Roslin, Lee, Sharon and Helo were in the room awaiting the arrival of the Cylon Raider with its three Cylon models and their human ambassador.

"It has to be Baltar. He's the only one they'll let out." Sharon spoke out. "Kara's too valuable to the Cylons, mainly to Leoben."

"Why would they send him?" Lee asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Adama answered as he looked over to Roslin. "You said that he did hide under their skirts during the occupation."

"As for the human Cylons I have no clue." Roslin said as she took a seat.

"They're going to send D'Anna for sure. She's the main leader, then comes a Six called Natalie." Sharon said stepping forward from the group circle. "Possibly Cavil as the third."

* * *

Basestar – Landing Bay

Leoben watched as Kara entered the Raider. "I'm nervous." He said to Cavil who was standing next to him. "My emotions are all over the place, it's strange."

"You're not the only one. She looked nervous too. That's why you're going in my place."

Leoben slowly looked to his right to face Cavil. "Are you sure?" Cavil nodded. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this." He ran up the ramp and sat next to Kara.

Kara had her eyes closed, her head resting on the back of the seat and her hands resting on the top of her stomach, as she was clearing her mind of all negative energy that was racing through her. Leoben and her had been practicing on meditating, which was working on her anger issues. She let out a long breath through her lips and that's when she felt someone sit next to her. _"Gross. Cavil's in my personal space."_ She thought. Then a hand slipped under hers. "Okay that's far enough!" She yelled but it wasn't Cavil.

Leoben smiled at her. "Good to see that you're using our meditation lessons."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She whispered since everyone including the Centurions were staring at her.

"Coming with you of course." Kara's forehead wrinkled. "Cavil's not coming so he sent me."

"This could be a disaster."

"No," he calmly stated. "I was just worried about you."

"You're not the only one here now." She wiggled around to find a comfortable spot in the seat. "Why did they choose me to be the human ambassador?"

"Your voice carries farther than Baltar's." The hatch on the Raider closed and the engines came to life. "I'll protect you, and that's a promise." In the small window _Galactica_ was getting bigger in size.

* * *

Galactica- Hangerdeck

Tigh watched as the _Galactica _crew brought in the heavy Cylon Raider. Everyone on deck was uneasy and stared at the ship. Once the Raider was placed in the center of the hangerdeck, the Marine squadron came rushing to their positions with their guns pointed at the ship. A small hissing sound escaped from the ship as the hatch opened. The only sound after that was the cocking of the guns from the Marines. Tigh moved into the line to stand next to Adama. In the front of the crowd were Adama, Tigh, The President, Sharon, Helo and Sam; who was now in the Colonial fleet and was Athena's new ECO. Athena, and Sam had just returned from the planet when the Cylons jumped in on top of the fleet. Leaving Apollo, Hot-dog, Dee, the Chief and a few others barely armed down on the planet.

Sam leaned in closer to Helo and whispered. "I believe _this _human ambassador should be shot right when they step out of the ship." Helo nodded and both looked back at the ship.

D'Anna was the first to come out followed by Boomer. They slowly made their way to stand in front of the Admiral and the President. Boomer slowly smiled up at Adama. "It's good to see you again, Sir." Adama's eyes widened and so did everyone else's around him. Boomer noticed that they were suddenly surrounded by at least twenty Marines who had their guns drawn, ready.

"Boomer," Adama gasped and she nodded.

Everyone's attention was back on the Raider as the next Cylon model came out. Sam and Helo lunged forward as Leoben came off the ramp, but stopped when two Centurions came out from behind him.

"What is this? We said no metal tin cans!" Tigh yelled as he glared at Leoben.

"The ambassador goes no where without _her_ Centurions." He smiled.

"Her?" Adama, Roslin, and the others said in unison. One of the Centurions stopped the ramp and held out its hand, while the other walked down and stood on the right side of the ramp. All that Galactica's crew saw of the ambassador was a flash of black and blonde before the Centurion blocked their view. The Centurion walked down the ramp and stood on the opposite side of its brother.

Kara smiled as she scanned the hangerdeck then walked over to Leoben's side. She was so close to him that his arm rubbed against hers. He was trying to protect her. She knew he would give his life to keep her safe. Well would download again for her. Her smile vanished as it turned into a hard cold glare, everyone now acting as statues towards her. Kara didn't think any of them ever blinked. A fair number were staring at her. She raised her chin and stared back. She wasn't about to let her new enemy intimidate her. She wasn't going to let them know how angry and pissed off she was. Just to make them angry she slipped her arm around Leoben's, he looked down at her with a smile and she smiled back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Adama asked the three Cylons. "What did you do to her!?" He looked her up and down. She was wearing a black halter top that was tight in the chest area but loose around her body, tan dress pants, and low heels. _"What the frak? Kara in heels!"_ He thought to himself.

Leoben smiled. "We did nothing. She chose her destiny." He noticed Adama eyeing Kara. _"By her outfit I bet they don't know."_

"She would have never…" Adama said before being interrupted.

"Never what?" A small voice came from Kara, she turned to look at him. "That I would never join them?" She paused then her head fell back as she let out a roaring laugh. "My, my Admiral don't we have a problem here." She looked straight at him as she started to rub her stomach, she felt the first flutters of her children. "I joined them when I had no one else, when you abandon me on New Caprica." She looked around the hangerdeck again. "I see that you saved everyone on that frakkin' rock, but me!" She yelled.

"We did save you!" He yelled back.

"What are you talking about Kara? You were kidnapped on _Galactica _by Leoben!" Sam shouted out.

"Enough! Stop your lies!" She yelled louder, the two Centurion's hands turned into guns when they heard Kara's distress. She looked back at them. "It's fine." Both looked at each other. "Really." The Centurions listened and their hands changed back. She turned back around to face the Admiral and the President. "I chose my destiny. I'm one of them now. Why does it matter to you?"

"What do you mean one of them?"

"I'm a hyb… Just forget it. Now can we head to the War room, Conference room or some other place to talk?" The three other Cylons nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe we're allowing the Cylons on this ship." Roslin whispered to Adama as they walked through the ship.

"They must want something pretty bad or else they would have started shooting as soon as they jumped in."

"Well why would they send Kara?"

"To wave her in our faces. They are using her." He said as they followed the Cylons with Marines separating the two groups.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it?" Leoben asked as he leaned in closer to Kara.

"I can't believe how much I actually missed this place." She sighed as they walked through the corridors that she once did morning runs through.

"You can't be serious?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

Kara laughed as she wrapped herself around him. "I'm just kidding. This old bucket, Ha!" She reached for his free hand and brought it to her stomach. "I felt them earlier on the hangerdeck. This time it wasn't lunch."

"Really?" He smiled. "We'll have to wait until we are back home for us to really feel it." His smiled widen and so did hers.

They were brought into the Conference room that just looked like it was already prepared for them. Leoben and Kara walked to one side of the room, followed by D'Anna. Adama, Roslin and Tigh stood on the far side of the room, opposite of the Cylons and Kara. Boomer was left outside with Athena.

"Now come on we don't bite… hard." She giggled, they didn't even show any emotion toward her. Marines drew out their weapons and aimed them towards her. "Now come on. Weapons are hardly necessary."

"Yes, exactly. We come in peace." D'Anna quickly stated.

"Peace?" Roslin asked.

"Yes peace." Leoben said.

"What do you want?" Roslin snapped back at the Cylon.

D'Anna walked closer to Roslin. "We want the Eye of Jupiter. So let's just skip all the denials and protestations and get straight to it. We know you have people on the ground, and we know you've found the original settlement of the thirteenth tribe."

Kara pulled herself away from Leoben and stood in the middle of the room. "It also doesn't take a lot of deduction to conclude that the only reason you haven't cut your losses and jumped away by now is that you probably found the artifact but you haven't been able to retrieve it yet. Is that about right Madam President?"

She swallowed. "We have our people on the surface. We're not leaving them behind."

Kara smiled. "That's touching." She placed her hand over her heart and did a fake cry. "You don't want to leave them behind like you left me?"

"We did not leave you…" Adama snapped at her and looked at the Cylons. "What's your offer?"

D'Anna answered. "Give us the Eye of Jupiter, we let you go."

"And I'll throw in Baltar as well." Kara added. D'Anna and Leoben looked at her shocked. "What? I can't stand him plus I'm improvising. Throw in something to sweeten the pot. Besides I suspect that the Admiral and Madam President would enjoy some nice private time with the former leader. Am I right?"

"Worth thinking about." Tigh said.

"Definitely worth thinking about." Adama said back. "But we're not giving you the key to finding Earth."

D'Anna was about to open her mouth but Kara beat her to it. "You try bringing it up from that planet and see what happens. We out number you four to one."

Adama jaw dropped. "I'm setting the terms now. Make any attempt to attack this ship or the people on the planet's surface, I'll launch every nuke I've got. Lay waste to the entire continent.

Kara grinned. "You're bluffing. You wanna find Earth as much as we do. Plus do you really wanna waste the five only warheads you have left on a silly little planet?"

Adama glared back at her. "The Starbuck I know would never say something or act like you are now."

"The Starbuck you knew died on New Caprica when she was left alone!"

"Guards, escort them back to their ship." Both Kara and Adama kept a hard cold glare at each other.

"We can leave by ourselves." Kara said storming out but looked back at the Admiral. "We want the Eye. You give it to us, we'll leave peacefully and you won't hear or see from us again. You don't give us the Eye within an hour, I'll personally nuke the planet myself." Then continued to storm down the corridor to the hangerdeck, leaving Leoben, D'Anna and Boomer by themselves right outside the room.

Boomer began to leave with a Marine following closely behind. "I've got say, I'll be glad when it's over."

"You really did it this time." D'Anna said to Leoben as the walked passed Adama with their own Marines.

"Me! What did I do?" Leoben asked.

"You got her pregnant. You need to learn that now everything is your fault." Boomer said.

"It's true, I read it in a book." D'Anna stated.

"A book? Let's trust a book that only talks about human pregnancy. I really need a book on Hybrid pregnancies. Plus that wasn't even Kara! Those were hormones!" Leoben yelled at them.

"Even worst, it's double the hormones with her." D'Anna laughed.

"God help me through this." The three Cylons then headed down the corridor after Kara who seemed to be blowing off some steam. In the middle of the corridor two crew members were holding on to their jaws and containers littered the corridors. "Frak!... Kara!"

"Leoben!" Both D'Anna and Boomer yelled at him.

* * *

Adama, Roslin, Tigh and the rest of the guards in the room mouths' dropped.

"Did I just hear?" Adama asked.

"Kara's pregnant. Carrying a Hybrid." Roslin added.

"Double the hormones? I didn't even noticed did you?" Adama asked out loud.

"I was too busy staring at her face than her body." Tigh said and Roslin just shook her head. "Not only that, but Leoben is the father." Tigh finished.

"They must have done something to her. She wouldn't..." Adama said as he sat in a chair. "First of all, Kara would never agree with the Cylons. Second she wouldn't work with them. Third she would never touch or sleep with Leoben. She hated him since the day she meet him almost three years ago. I can't believe I'm thinking about it. We have to get her back."

"We have tried and failed... what four times now?" Tigh said as he walked behind Adama and leaned on the wall. "I wonder how Sam is taking this?"

Roslin leaned on the table in front of Adama. "We can't let the Cylons have another chance to have Human-Cylon hybrid. We need to kidnap her back while she's still board, on our turf. "

Adama rose from his chair. "Then its settle then. We're getting Starbuck back and we're doing it now." He looked over at the guards and they started heading out the door into the corridor.

"Are you crazy. If Kara doesn't come back, we have four Cylon Basestars to deal with. Last time _Galactica _went up against four ships she lost and we don't have _Pegasus _to save us again." Tigh said.

* * *

"Kara wait!" Leoben yelled after her with D'Anna and Boomer following close behind.

She stopped and turned towards them. "I have a feeling."

"What feeling?" Leoben asked puzzled. "Lunch related?" The glare Kara shot at him let him know that was the wrong question.

"A feeling that we should get out of here ASAP." Kara quicken her pace. Minutes later all of them were aboard the Raider including the Centurions. Boomer piloted the ship of _Galactica _and heading back home.

Leoben looked over at Kara. "You're safe, I've kept my promise." She nodded and couldn't wait to get home.

**_TBC..._**

**Review thanks...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews guys and welcome Artemis90. **

**Now this chapter is step up funny. I'm starting in the present, then we jump back into the past (five weeks) cause I wanted to write in the months we skipped. From the past the chapter finally catches up to the present. Now I did bold the jumps in the past and present so hopefully we all won't get confused. And this is my longest chapter to date. (wipes sweat from her brow)  
**

**Warning! There is smut in this chapter...**

**Now sit back and enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Present time...**

"Yes." Kara said looking up to Leoben as they walked down the corridors of the Basestar.

"Yes, what?" He asked looking puzzled.

"I'm answering your question." She smiled.

"And what question will that be?"

"Just think about it." He still looked lost. All she wanted to do was laugh at him. "Here's a clue. It happened a few weeks ago... I think it just slipped on out while we were... you know." She said shyly.

A smile slowly crept on his face. "You will?"

"I trust you with my heart and soul, you will do the right thing and I'll be there by your side…"

* * *

**Five weeks before the meeting on Galactica above the Algae planet…**

She smiled against his neck as her fingers rubbed his sides and he quickly tried to get away from her. "Ticklish?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He wrapped his arms tight around her, trapping hers against her sides. "A bit."

"And how much is _this _bit?" she asked, wriggling one hand free from his seeking a spot near his rib cage.

"Oh no you don't!" And she did, he screamed trying his hardest not to laugh.

She squealed as he moved her, sandwiching her between the wall and him. "No fair." She wriggled beneath him.

"Uh... I wonder if you're ticklish?"

"No don't you dare!!... No!!" She squealed as he began to tickle her around her rib cage. "Stop… Stop it!!" She laughed and he didn't stop. "You're going to…"

"Don't you pull that on me again, this will not harm the kids and you know it!"

"I can't breathe…" She laughed as he continued his torture on her. "Stop it!" She squealed.

He pulled back leaving her against the wall. "Fine, you win." He walked into the living room area to a package almost hidden on a stand to the right. He opened it up and looked at the black dress and matching black heels, one he knew she'd never wear even on a dare. He smiled as looked at the ring tied on the rose he held in his other hand then placed it on the counter. Shutting the package wrapped in a bow. He turned to her and said as he handed her the package, "We are having company tonight, I have a gift for you… something I expect you will wear for me."

Her body was numb, weak, and still in the trance from him before he backed away. She wanted to make a change. She wanted to become a new Kara Thrace. The last part of her tall thick wall was now in a pile of small broken pieces of concrete. She watched him walk away and reach for something on the stand, part of the wall was blocking her view. Her face wrinkled while she watched him then smiled when he held out a box wrapped with a bow.

"A gift?" She looked down at it puzzled then took it. The Starbuck side of her wanted to know if it was ticking; the Kara side couldn't wait to see what it was.

"You can say that it's a recovery gift. Your leg and body seem to be getting better and stronger only after a few weeks."

"Well that Cylon blood Simon gave me did its job." Carefully she undid the bow and pulled off the top of the box. Inside laid a black dress and heels. Kara picked up the heels by hooking her index finger and brought it up out of the box as if it were going to bite her. "Company you say? And whose presence will I be in that I have to wear heels?" She smiled as she set the heels down so that she could pick up and look at the dress. Kara was never known as a girly girl, pants and boots were more her style. On Caprica she only owned three dresses that she could think of off the top of her head and one pair of heels. She held up the dress to her body and looked down to study it. It was a simple halter top black dress but stunning. "I'll be right back." She quickly took off her robe, grabbed the box, and ran to the bedroom part of their quarters.

She threw the box on bed and pulled out the dress and placed the shoes on the floor. Her heart pounded a thundering beat when she pulled her shirt and bra up over her head._ "Why?"_ She did not know. She then looked at herself, her stomach was still flat but there was still a slight bump and she smiled. She hurriedly tossed her clothes on the foot of the bed, and her pants soon followed. She unzipped the dress and slipped it on and started to zip it back up but was unable to zip it all the way up. She sat on the bed and slipped each shoe on and stood up. It took her awhile to it used to the heels. For two reasons; one they were at least three inches and two she was more of a boot person. She walked around the bed and opened the door.

Leoben was sitting on the couch."So how do I look?" She asked leaning her back up against the door frame in a very sexy way.

"Stunning…" Was all that he was able to get out.

She walked to the front of the couch. "Could you zip me up? I couldn't reach that far." She lifted up her long hair to expose her bare back and shoulders to Leoben. The dress was only zipped up to the bottom of her rib cage. She knew that she could have zipped it up higher but chose not to.

Leoben leaned towards her and zipped up the dress. "You look beautiful."

His fingers gently stroked her bare back, giving Kara goose bumps. "Thank you." She turned around to face him but they were no longer alone.

"Leoben." An Eight called out.

"Yes." He said turning to face her. Now he wished that they had doors from the corridors.

"You're needed on another basestar. Natalie needs to speak with you and a few others. D'Anna says you need to leave now."

"Now? Why me?" He asked turning to Kara.

"Yes now. She will not be waiting much longer and she didn't say."

Kara looked at Leoben. "You probably should go, sounds important. I'll see you later tonight."

"That won't happen." Eight said walking closer to the couple.

"What?" Leoben asked.

"You'll be gone for three weeks." She stated as if that wasn't a problem.

"Three weeks? But we have plans."

"You're going to have to cancel them." She notice Kara was in a evening gown.

"Then no I'm not leaving." He felt Kara's hand on his arm.

"Leoben, it's okay we'll do this some other time. Go, I'll be fine. I'll just get the Centurions. Nothing will happen. I'll keep out of trouble, promise." She said hoping that would please him.

Leoben pulled Kara into him. "Anything happens I'll be right back. Anything at all." Kara nodded and Leoben kissed her quickly.

"I'll be fine. Send Caprica if that will make you feel better." She said trying to make it easier on him.

Leoben nodded. "I love you," and with that he left with the Eight.

"I love you too," she said but he was already down the corridor. "My gods..." she sighed. "I can't sneeze without him freaking out." She walked into the kitchen and found a simple red rose with a ring tied onto it. It made her smile. Pulling the tie undone, she placed it in a safe place until he returned. "Now I see why he didn't want to leave and why I'm in a dress."

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

Leoben had just returned from being away from Kara for three long weeks. An emergency meeting was held on another basestar that he was needed at and was never to tell Kara about. He fought with the others, tooth and nail to stay by Kara's side, but D'Anna would not budge to let him go back to her. Kara promised him that she would stay out of trouble if he went, and he never did hear from her while he was away. Walking down the long corridors to their quarters he thought of the things that went through his mind awhile he was away and now he knew it was the right time. The sight he saw was quite fascinating when he walked into the room. Kara was propped up on pillows on the oversized chase lounge. Her stomach was exposed while her hands roamed freely over the small but growing baby bump. She had grown so much in those three weeks. For the first time ever he heard Kara Thrace giggle. What a wondrous sound it was coming from his Kara and he smiled. Slowly he walked up to the couch and crawled on the lower part so that he was on his hands and knees, with his face inches from her belly. "I missed you," he whispered.

Kara's face softened even more at his intimacy, and then a yawn escaped her lips. "Missed you too."

Gently he kissed her belly and slowly traveled up her body to her face. He leaned forward and kissed her again. Her eyes closed, her lips smiled and then parted for him. He pressed closer and his fingers went to her shoulder, stroking her neck. Her hands went for his neck and pulled his head closer to hers for a more passionate kiss. Then she opened her eyes and sighed. "That's enough." And she pushed him gently off the couch. "I'm sorry but I'm really tired and my headache is getting worse." Leoben looked at her; he didn't know what to do now. Kara's emotions were all over the place with her pregnancy. One moment she would be clinging onto him and the next beating him to get off of her. "Shall I hold you?" She asked.

"I would like that," he said softly. "Simon says you are doing well."

"Indeed." Kara leaned back further on the bed of pillows, engulfing her with comfort while Leoben put his head into her lap and his arm resting in a protective way around her three month swollen belly. Kara began to stroke his head and enjoyed the softness of his sandy hair. His head was warm and heavy on her lap and at that moment, Kara knew they were meant to be close together. She tipped her head back and soon she fell asleep.

Leoben looked up when Kara stopped moving her soft hand across his cheek. She looked like one of God's angel calmly him during his troubled times. Carefully he pulled away from her, picked her up so that he could place her on the bed. Caprica had told him that Kara was having a hard time finding a comfortable position to lie down. He gently laid her on her side on the bed, placing pillows between her legs and one to snuggle with since he still had things to do before he could retire with her. Quietly he pulled the blanket on top of her, kissed her on the forehead and left the bedroom turning off the lights.

* * *

Kara woke up to the warmth of his touch, his head nuzzling her neck, rubbing one of his hands against her thighs and exploring inside her soft curls, while the other was stroking her arms, waist and breasts. Sleepily she opened her eyes to this torrent of sensation. "Don't we have a bunch of energy to wear off?" She looked down at herself. "And I don't remember going to bed naked," she whispered in his ear.

"How's the headache?" He asked, now that Simon had given him a full report on Kara's health when he left Kara earlier. All she seemed to be suffering from now was headaches and heartburn. The morning sickness had finally subsided.

"Gone for now." She praised.

"Good." Leoben lifted his head and kissed her exposed neck then traveled to her cheek, and finally her mouth. His tongue slid between her lips and that stirred something deep down in Kara. "Kara…" He moaned licking her salty throat from the sweat she started producing.

"I wanna do bad things to you, Leoben." Kara whispered, watching a bead of sweat making its way down Leoben's throat. She wrapped herself all around him and his scent started to fill every pore in her body. "Seems like you were at this for a long time."

He gave a little groan of frustrated desire and then ran his hands through Kara's hair and laughed to himself. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He flipped her so that she was on top.

"Did you get new batteries put in while you were away?" She joked as she lowered herself on him, feeling him swell harder inside her. "Oh gods."

"Maybe I did," he smiled as his fingers began to dance at the base of her spine and Kara rolled her hips a little. Leoben's eyes darken with desire and she tighten around his shaft. He leaned up from the bed bracing himself on his elbows while still inside Kara, taking one of the breasts into his mouth and suckled it until she cried out with pleasure.

"You… are one… energized little… boy…" She flinched with pain as more and more pleasure fired through her veins until she hardly could bear another moment of it.

He let go and jumped as the sensations of liquid fire raced through his veins as well. "I could say the same for you."

"Oh frak…" Kara cried as she tighten even more around him when she started to move.

"Say it Kara…" He panted, pulling slightly out of her.

"Don't…" She pushed him back in, this time deeper. "I'll kill... you…"

Leoben knew her threats by now and his thrusts came even harder than the last ones. Her nails dung into his shoulders and her mouth captured his. "Tell me Kara…"

"Not yet..." They began to move as one as his thrusts started to sharpen. By now he knows her releasing point and she released his mouth. "Come with me," she groaned with a half scream, half whimper as her body began to shake. Her hair is nearly brown from the sweat coming down her face. "Frak me…" She moaned when he started to hit the right place.

Falling back onto the bed, Leoben brought Kara down closer with him. He felt the trembles as she neared the edge and he slipped his hand down to between her legs, rubbing that secret spot. "Don't stop... oh gods..."She yelled hiking her knees and hips up higher on his to take him in further. In that moment her eyes shoot open, she gasped and screamed his name, then clenched around him tighter when he finally hit that spot deep within her.

From her orgasm it increased his desire and with one more thrust into her he comes too. "Marry me…" Not knowing he just said that aloud. His vision is nothing but stars. Leoben gently rolls them so that lie on their sides, still joined together. They lay there unable to do anything but breathe until eventually, Kara breaks the silence.

"Leoben?"

"Hmm?" He whispered pulling himself out of her, which even after that still has him hot for her.

"What did you just say?" She asked slowly taking her leg off his hip and pulling the sheet up over her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I... uh… never mind." She closed her eyes and didn't open them again. _"Did he just asked me to marry him? The ring three weeks ago and now this?"_ She thought to herself. Not wanting to bring it up to him, she evened out her breathing and she was in a deep sleep in less than a few minutes.

Leoben placed his forehead on hers. "Will you, Kara Thrace?" he whispered, kissed her eyes lids and he too fell asleep surround by the woman he loved and the woman carrying his children.

* * *

Leoben woke up the next morning when he turned over to Kara and found her side of the bed cold. "Kara?" That's when he heard the running water from the shower. He got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and walked into the bathroom. "Kara?" She didn't answer.

Kara was under the water, washing out her shampoo when she left a freezing cold draft hit her skin. She opened her eyes and saw him. "In or out?"

"What?" He asked and was still sleepy.

"Do you want in or are you going to leave? You're making me cold." She said pushing herself further into the warm water.

"Give me a reason to stay."

She moved towards him and slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxers and toyed with him. "Stay for me."

Quickly he removed his boxers and joined her. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Present day…**

_Kara's Basestar..._

Leoben and Kara were the first ones out from the Heavy Raider coming back from _Galactica_. The Centurions soon followed with D'Anna and Boomer coming out last.

Cavil joined the group as they enter the corridors. "So how did it go?"

"Not here." D'Anna said as she walked next to Cavil noticing that the others not in the group that boarded Galactica were staring. Once in the command center and alone they started to talk.

"So we have a stand off. They have the eye and they'll nuke it if we try to take it. And we'll shoot them down if they try bringing it up to Galactica." Boomer said to break the silence.

"Are we sure they have it? How do we know they're not bluffing?" Cavil asked.

"You don't." Baltar answered. "And I don't know why I'm here?"

Kara stood in the back not paying attention to the disagreeing of the Cylons. Her headache returned, and she felt fatigue . But she was wrapped up in her own little world as the kicking from the twins began again. This time even stronger than the last. Hours could have past and she would have not known.

"Is there any particular reason the rest of us weren't involved in this decision?" Leoben snapped at D'Anna. His harsh words brought Kara back into reality.

"It was a need to know mission. So now I am telling you because you need to know… Point is we have cut off their troops communications and we have put our own troops on the ground. So as soon as the centurions retrieve the eye, you can take out Galactica."

"You're not serious are you?" Kara asked now that they had her attention.

"This discussion is done." D'Anna said then left the room with Baltar following close behind.

"There's something she's not telling us." Kara said to the others.

* * *

_On Galactica…_

Helo and Sam stood in the corridor just outside from hangerdeck. "I can't believe what I just saw. Kara? My Kara working with the Cylons?"

"They must have brainwashed her to get her that way." Helo said hoping that was the truth.

"Helo?" Athena shouted from down the hallway.

Helo waved at his wife and she came running towards him. "I thought you were with the Admiral?"

Athena pulled Helo into a storage closet, who pulled Sam in as well. "If you're getting in ideas Sharon, now is not the time."

"Hera's alive." She quickly said.

"What?" Helo asked.

"Hera's alive!" She screamed.

"How do you know that? Cottle said she was dead." Sam knew Sharon had never gotten over the death of Hera.

"Boomer told me. She's in the care of Kara and Leoben."

"Why would we listen to Boomer, Sharon? This could all be a lie. Plus Kara doesn't even know what to do with a baby." Helo looked over at Sam. "Sorry man, but I've known Kara for years."

"I know, we touched the subject a few times. She never wanted to be with or around kids. I guess that girl Kasey changed her mind." Sam looking at both of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sharon continued on. "Baltar found Hera on New Caprica, during the evacuation. From what they could gather, she was hidden at Laura Roslin's school, which means that she probably planned the whole thing in the first place. "

"And why would Roslin do that?" Helo asked leaning up against the wall.

"Cause why wouldn't she? She scared, afraid the Cylons would do something to get her. And that's not all."

"What else is there?" Helo asked.

"The other Cylons were talking about Kara and she's pregnant."

"Kara's what!?" Sam asked as his jaw hit the floor.

"You can say Kara has a toaster in the oven. Literally and figuratively."

"I'm going to kill that motherfrakkin' toaster!" Sam yelled as he threw the hatch open and stormed down the corridor.

Athena and Helo looked at each other, Helo spoke first. "So I'm guessing there's no chance the child could be Anders'?" Sharon just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

_Galactica CIC..._

"Sir, the Cylons are jamming the wireless and on every frequency." Mr. Hoshi called out to the Admiral as soon as he and Laura stepped into the CIC.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Apollo?" Adama asked.

"No, Sir." Hoshi said shaking his head. "They are on their own."

Anders came storming his way into the CIC. "Did you know?" he asked both Roslin and Adama.

Both look at each, Adama opened his mouth to answer but Roslin beat him to it. "Is this about Kara?" Anders nodded. "When Adama put the order to stop them from leaving it was too late, the Raider had already left."

"And Tigh mentioned that going against four basestars is not the best time right now, since we have people on the planet that we won't leave behind." Adama stepping up to the upset gentleman in front of him.

"Is that because your son is on the ground?" Sam knew that had to strike a nerve with the Admiral. "You've lost your daughter, now you don't want to lose your son too."

"I would be very careful with your words, solider." Sam backed away and headed back to Helo and Athena.

* * *

_Algae planet... Lee's Raptor..._

"Galactica, Apollo. Do you read?" Still no answer. "Damn it, try another frequency." He yelled at Dee.

"We have been through every one, Lee. There's no point. We are on our own."

"Fine," he sighed. "We need a fixed position. Cylons might send some toasters for _this _Eye. We need to be ready."

"Most of the people that are down here are civilians, Lee. They have no clue what to do if the Cylons come."

"Jean is still here right?" He asked as they left the Raptor.

Dee nodded. "She could lead the civilians just like she did with the resistance on Caprica. Too bad Sam isn't here."

* * *

_Helo and Athena's quarters on Galactica..._

Sam knocked on the hatch. "Helo it's Anders."

"Hold on!" Helo screamed then looked back at his wife.

"There is no other way, Karl."

"Don't ask me to do this, Sharon."

"I'm coming in." Anders opened the hatch after waiting for a few minutes. "Don't ask him to do what?" Anders butted into the conversation. He noticed that Helo had his sidearm out. "What's going on here?"

Both looked at him and Helo sighed. "Sharon wants to go and get Hera from the Cylons."

"I'll go and get the Raptor ready if you need me too." Sam said about to walk out into the corridor.

"By downloading into a new body on one of the basestar's, hoping she'll get downloaded on the one with Hera."

Sam pondered this. "The one Hera is on, is the one Kara is on right?" Athena nodded. "I would never ask of this but please I'm begging you do this. Get Kara back for me."

Helo looked at Sam stunned. "You're not helping Sam."

"Please," was all the Sam said.

Sharon pulled Helo's face to look at her. "Listen to me, I'm begging you to do this. Find the courage to do this for both of us, okay?" She hugged him. "I love you."

A single tear fell down Helo's cheek. "I love you too. Bring them both back home." He pulled on the trigger and screamed.

* * *

_Kara's Basestar..._

Leoben walked up to Kara, placing his hand in hers. "D'Anna won't do it. I will not allow it to happen and others won't either."

"Why are you acting like everything is going to be okay?" Kara asked pulling her hand away from his.

"Kara now is not the time to be fighting. Are you okay?" He noticed that she looked pale.

Kara started walking out of the Command Center into the corridors. "I'm just tired. I'm going to go lie down for a bit then check on Hera."

Leoben pulled on Kara's arm. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Not really. What if there is more to this than I know or we know?"

"I'm not lying to you Kara, if that's what you mean?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's something else that has to deal with D'Anna."

"D'Anna will be dealt with once this is all done." He said as they turned the corner and into the corridor that led to their quarters. There was a long break of silence between them.

"Yes." Kara said looking up to him breaking the quietness.

"Yes, what?" He asked looking at her puzzled.

"I'm answering your question." She smiled.

"And what question will that be?"

"Just think about it." He still looked lost. All she wanted to do was laugh at him. "Here's a clue. It happened a few weeks ago... I think it just slipped on out while we were... you know." She said shyly.

A smile slowly crept on his face. "You will?"

"I trust you with my heart and soul, you will do the right thing and I'll be there by your side. For time and all of eternity. Think you can handle me for that long?" She pulled out the ring out from her pocket that was tied on the rose five weeks ago.

"Did you just propose to me?" He asked taking the ring from her.

She shrugged and laughed. "Kinda strange isn't it?"

_TBC..._

* * *

**Review thanks...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay guys. A lot of things happened. For most people it happens in threes, for me it happens in fours. First of all work was out of control, pardon my language but shit was hitting the fan. Second my parents had to rescue my little step sister and drive out to Florida, the poor thing. That left me to watch my brother and the animals for five days. Third my computer crashed from a nasty virus and fourth my car got broken into and the stereo I just got this year and my iPod were stolen while I'm working covering a shift for another therapist that just got fired. So yeah I'm stressed and yeah... So today I finally got to sit down today and write. And for once it's quiet while I'm writing too, no roommates!! Thank God too and please forgive me if there's typeos or grammar problems like I said I've been stressed.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and welcome Kaylie. I do love new meat... uh... I mean people. LOL  
**

**No smut today, sorry but there's some action...  
**

* * *

On _Galactica_...

Helo, Anders, the President and the Admiral watched as the Marines closed the bag on Sharon's body and then left with it from the quarters.

"Good, close it." Adama ordered the last Marine to shut the door then turned to the two men in front of him. "Do the two of you want to tell me what you were thinking..." Adama shouted. "... or the lack there of? I should have you both thrown into the brig for stupidity and..."

"Sharon's downloading, isn't she?" Roslin asked interrupting Adama. Both men nodded.

"She asked me." Helo said on a quiet whisper. "She never looked so torn and hurt before. Her eyes…" He looked down at his bloody hands.

"And I was no help either." Anders added. "I asked her too, so I could get Kara back."

Adama looked away from them. "She has our defense information, codes, procedures, and the tactical situation down o­n the planet's surface. The Cylons can have access to all of that as well."

"And so did Kara for a short time. But now she's with them, acting like she belongs with them..." Anders shouted back. "… If we found her sooner in the Fleet she would have never been with that twisted creep Leoben. Both Kara and Sharon could be working together against us."

Helo's eyes were full of hatred when he looked back up. "Sharon won't. I know that and you know what." He looked over at Adama. "That's why you gave her the uniform to wear. You put all of your trust into a Cylon, my wife, on many occasions.

Roslin cleared her throat. "Captain and Lieutenant you've put the entire Fleet in jeopardy, are you both aware of that?"

Helo's glare went from the Admiral to the President. "Your lies have brought us to the problem. If you hadn't lied... and stolen my baby in the first place, we wouldn't be stuck in this situation in the first place!"

Roslin nodded. "Yes my decision did bring us here and I do admit it. Now all our lives depend on Sharon right now. I hope we all can trust her." And she left the room.

* * *

On Kara's basestar...

Sharon coughed hard trying to get the downloading goo out of her lungs.

"Just breathe." Caprica said as she stroked the top of Sharon's head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"My husband shot me so I could get my daughter. How is she?" Sharon asked while looking up to blonde woman beside her.

"She's getting worse. We've tried everything." She said sadly.

"Can I see her?" Sharon asked standing up in the tub letting the goo fall off her naked body.

"Yes," Caprica nodded standing as well to hand Sharon a towel. "Once you are dressed, we'll head down to see her." And with that Sharon stepped out of the tub and snatched the towel.

* * *

Adama reached CIC, and Hoshi yelled at him instantly. "Sir, the Cylons have sent eight Raiders down to the planet, they're about to break orbit in less three minutes."

"I wasn't I informed?" Hoshi didn't answer. "Mr. Gaeta, disable launch and warhead safeties o­n tubes four through ten." He yelled across the room.

"Safeties disabled. Warheads … are armed." Gaeta shouted back to the Old man.

"Tigh, please input your firing code." Adama ordered.

"These nukes will obliterate anything or anyone within twenty clicks of the Temple."

"We're not hitting the Temple, start with the closest Basestar and arm the batteries too. Fire on my mark, starting with the portside batteries then follow them with a warhead.

* * *

Kara sat straight up in bed and instantly regretted it. A wave of nausea was the treat for her quick movements and a firm kick too. "Mommy's sorry." She clutched her swollen pregnant belly and ignored the signs that her body would like nothing more than to go throw up on her bed. Her nap went longer than she wanted it to, which happened every time she took one. She knew something was not right; being in the military and aboard _Galactica _for so long, there was only one thing that could do this. She had definitely been jerked awake by an explosion and on top of that the cries of a two year old. "What the frak?" She threw off the blanket and walked out of bedroom. "Leoben?" No answer, so she walked out into the corridor that was full of smoke. Both the Centurions were dead outside the door from the collapsed corridor above them. Carefully she stepped over the debris to a more stable and even part of her corridor. That's when she saw Leoben's body. "Leoben!" She ran to him.

"Kar…" He coughed, and when he did blood started falling down the corner of his mouth. Only the top part of his chest, head and left arm weren't covered in debris.

"It's okay I'm going to…" She grabbed his hand and stroked it against her cheek.

"No!" He shouted. "I'll just download. Go to Hera and meet me down there." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he took his last breath.

"Okay, I'll be there." She whispered to the dead body, his skin still warm to the touch. Maternal instincts kicked in right away. She started to run down the corridor and turned to the next one that was Hera's room. Kara swore that her cries could be heard two clicks away; the poor thing was scared out of her mind. Another explosion happened and this time it knocked Kara off her feet. Instantly her head was on fire from hitting the wall on the corridor. She tottered upon unsteady legs. The ground seemed to tilt vertiginously beneath her feet. She definitely had cuts and maybe bruises on her legs. T_his can't be happening what the frak is going on?_ She thought to herself as she pushed herself towards Hera's room. She felt thoroughly drained, as if she just ran for her life in a pool of water. Darkness crept on the periphery of her vision. Once again fear drove her onward and she shook off the dizziness.

The two year old had tears falling quicker than they were forming. "Ma…ma!" She screamed holding out her chubby little arms and hands to Kara.

Kara shook her head. She walked up to the crib, picking up Hera and cradling the child into her chest. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from the child. She started lightly bouncing the child in her arms around the room, calming her down with gentle shushing and light kisses to the forehead. Gently she wiped away the tears from the child's face. "That's much better." The ship rocked again from another impact, this time Kara had her balance.

Hera looked up at Kara and pointed. "Ou… ch?" She asked with a hiccup.

Kara lightly touched the side of head that had hit the wall and it was sticky. "Yes honey, I have an ouch."

Satisfied with her guardian's answer, Hera placed her head back on Kara's chest and the hiccups never did stop but the tears did. "Sing?" Hera asked.

"You want me to sing?" Kara looked down at the little one. "Now?"

"My sing?" Hera asked as her little hand clutched onto Kara's shirt.

"Okay, your song." Kara cleared her throat and began to get the rhythm of the song in her head. Hera's song was the one Kara's father used to sing to her before he disappeared when she was around Hera's age. Kara studied hard on Ancient Caprican when she hid herself in the closet to escape from her drunken mother's abuse. And she did this for years until she got the words right. "Inama nushif… Al ­asir hiy ayish… Lia-anni… Zaratha zarati." The ship rocked again from another impact, that's when Kara knew _Galactica _must be attacking hers. "Hatt al-hudad… Al-maahn al-baiid… Ay-yah idare… Adamm malum." Kara stopped something wasn't right.

"More!" Hera yelled.

"No honey…" Kara held on Hera tighter. "Where are you?" She whispered there was another body in the room.

"Put my daughter down." Athena hissed at Kara. Another explosion soon followed, this time knocking out the main lights in the room but leaving the red glowing ones on the wall still working.

Kara spun around to face the entrance of Hera's room. "Sharon?"

"Hand her over, Kara. I'm taking her back with me." Athena closed in the gap between the two of them. "She needs to see Cottle, she's sick."

Kara backed away. "I know that, anyone can see that she's sick. And what will Cottle do, Sharon? Throw her out an airlock when Roslin gives the order? I will not allow you to take her back." Kara's hand went over Hera's head in a protective way.

"You have no right to tell me what to do with my daughter!" Athena yelled scaring Hera.

"Mama!" Hera cried feeling both the anger coming from the two women. Kara looked down at Hera as she hid her face in Kara's shoulder. "No…"

"Shh… it's okay." Kara said in calming the child. "You're safe little one."

"What did she call you?" Athena asked.

"I've told her not too, but she doesn't know. She's just a baby." Kara said in her defense. Kara had no time to react and the next thing that happened the back of her head is once again on fire. She turned around and found Caprica standing there with a broke up piece of pipe. "Frakking bitch…" the world around Kara goes black.

Athena grabbed Hera before Kara hit the floor and looked up at Caprica. "Did you just knock out a pregnant woman?"

"You want her on _Galactica_ right? She won't go freely." Caprica picked up Kara and the four of them ran to the hangerdeck.

* * *

"I hope she doesn't wake up until Cottle can sedate her, Caprica. Unless she changed while you had her, she'll still hate sickbay." Athena said as the ship touched down on _Galactica_.

The blonde nodded. "She never did like it when we did check-ups on her. She's very protective of the..."

"I was too." Athena added.

Caprica's head dropped. "He will not be forgiving on me for helping you kidnap her back. I don't think any of them will be. I've committed treason on my brothers and sisters."

"You did the right thing."

"Did I? I don't feel like I did," Caprica then began to play with Hera as the ship mag-locked with the other ships coming in from the planet.

Kara woke with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and tried to understand what just happened to her. She looked around and noticed she was on a Raptor and on a cot. She felt a sting on her cheek and head and reached up to touch it. When she lowered her hand, there was a trace of blood on her fingers once again. Either her wound from before opened again or this was new. The fog slowly cleared from her mind when she heard movement in the seats in front of her. Caprica and Athena. Kara was suddenly wide awake. She wanted answers on why and how she was on this ship.

The bright lights of Galactica's hangerdeck blinded Kara, so she closed her eyes and pretend to still be out cold. _"What the frak is Caprica doing and why she is taking me back to Galactica? Leoben is going to be furious. Why kidnap me and take me to Adama? Leoben will know where and how to find me." _She thought to herself as the hissing of the hatch broke her train of thought. There was shuffling next to her as either Athena or Caprica moved around the Raptor.

Athena picked up Hera from Caprica. "Wait here."

Caprica got up from her seat and sat on the edge of the cot next to Kara. "Please forgive me but I had to..."

Kara's eyes shoot wide open and she tumbled onto the floor. She rose to her feet grabbing on to the wall for support since her equilibrium was still off and her legs were killing her.

Caprica backed away holding up her hands. "Kara you need to lie down." She ordered and just as she shut her mouth, Kara slammed her into the wall. Caprica's Cylon instinct kicked in and fought back pinning Kara back down on the cot but that didn't last.

Kara punched Caprica so hard in the face that her body was thrown to the other side of the Raptor to get the Cylon off of her. Caprica winced out in pain. In a heartbeat Kara was off the cot. With her right fist, she wrapped it around Caprica's throat squeezing until the Cylon started making choking gasps. Kara didn't care, she was protecting herself and the lives of her children. Leoben did say she was a tad bit protective of them when the others were too close to her. Like a lioness protecting her young, Kara did the same. Kara then hammered the Cylon with a vicious Starbuck left hook that nearly took her head off.

An agonized groan came from Caprica, her breathing came in ragged gasps. Placing her hand against her throat, her eyelids drooped and bruises were starting to form on her face from Kara's cast iron grip.

Adama, Helo, Sam, and Athena looked at the Raptor puzzled when two female voices were screaming and yelling at one another inside. Lee and Dee had just came off their Raptor and heard the yells too, both started running to the Raptor where everyone was staring at.

"You bitch!" Kara yelled and Caprica groaned as Kara kicked her in the stomach.

Marines instantly came up behind the group. "Who did you bring back, Athena?" Adama asked and at the moment a blur of black and blonde came down the ramp of the Raptor.

Caprica was thrown out of the Raptor when Kara whipped and hurled her out with a kick to the stomach. _"Kara's strength has grown again"_, she thought to herself. Caprica remembered when a Simon examined her earlier that week, with a simple blow to the head the Cylon was dead and no normal human could have done what Kara did that day.

When Caprica started pushing herself off the ramp, that's when her head was yanked back forcefully. "Kara…" she gasped. " You need to calm down. Please do it for the..."

"Shut up you frakkin' traitor! Stop telling me what I can and can't do." Kara hissed down at the woman. She drew out her small knife from its sheath on her ankle and held it under Caprica's chin. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't?"

"You need me, just like I need you right now. They'll never trust you." Caprica spat, Kara glared down at her.

"Starbuck!" Adama yelled.

Kara found herself outnumbered and armed only with a knife against a squadron of marines and most of the crew of _Galactica_. She let go of Caprica's hair and slowly backed towards the Raptor. Her eyes shifted from one person to the next, trying to anticipate which of make take a step towards her.

"Drop the knife, Starbuck." Adama ordered.

"No." She shouted back. The arming of rifles was her answer from the squadron of Marines.

Anders pulled away from the group. "Kara please, this isn't you."

Kara glared down at Anders. "Oh? And how do you know this isn't me? How do you know I'm still the Kara you all once knew?" She eyed everyone around her then looked back at Anders. "Sam, I'm not the same anymore. I just want to go home."

"But Kara, you are home." He started to climb up the Raptor towards her. Two marines captured Caprica and put her in shackles.

In Kara's heart, she had always intended to go down with some form of a fight. _Now was not the time,_ she decided. It just wasn't her life anymore but the lives of the twins too. The knife in her hand became heavier to her and it fell threw her fingers. "Kali bakka a tishuf ahatt," she whispered as she started singing a part of her and Hera's song. Her hands where shackled by Marines just like Caprica before she knew what was happening. But inside her mind this was only the beginning of a new war.

"Take her to the brig." Tigh pointed to the blonde Cylon. "And take her to sickbay and have Cottle run tests on her." He looked at Kara then her swollen stomach. "And that thing in her stomach."

Kara walked by her old friends and people she had claimed as family, now she would love to see them rot in Hell for all she cared. She looked at Adama. "You just made a big mistake. He'll find me." Before she could finish the Marine pushed her forward with the tip of his rifle. "When you put your hand in a flowing stream, you touch the last that has gone before and the first of what is still to come.""

"Did she just say stream?" Roslin asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Anders asked too not knowing about the heart to heart chat Kara and Leoben had almost three years ago.

"Leoben must have really gotten to her if he has her talking about Rivers and Streams." Lee answered.

* * *

Leoben gasped as his memories were being downloaded into his new body. He looked to his left and to his right but she wasn't there. Simon came out of the corner. "Where's Kara?" Leoben asked.

"She's gone." Simon answered. "The Sharon on _Galactica _downloaded on our ship. Caprica brought her to Hera and Kara was with Hera at the time. They both took Hera and Kara off the ship and back to Adama. I'm sorry." And with that he left Leoben alone. The only sound coming from the room was the ear piercing growl from Leoben.

* * *

Walking to sickbay something changed within Kara. Something wasn't right she could hear Leoben and it also seemed so could the twins. She winced in pain as a sharp hot pain shot through her spine and she heard voices.

_TBC..._

* * *

Review... Thanks...

"Inama Nushif", Music and Lyrics by Brian Tyler from Children of Dune. It is sung entirely in the fictional Fremen language, but I wanted it to be Ancient Caprican. I didn't ask to use so please forgive me, but I love this song. I might use it again, but used the bold parts in this chapter.

**Inama nushif (She is eternal)  
Al ­asir hiy ayish (No malice can touch)**

**Lia-anni (Singular and ageless)  
Zaratha zarati (Perpetually bound)**

**: : Hatt al-hudad (Through the tempest)  
Al-maahn al-baiid (be it deluge or sand)  
Ay-yah idare (A singular voice)  
Adamm malum (speaks through the torrent) : :  
**

**: :**Repeat again **: :  
**

Inama nishuf al a sadarr (Forever her voice sings)  
Eann zaratha zarati (through the ages eternally bound)

**Kali bakka a tishuf ahatt (Sacrifice is her gift)**  
Al hudad alman dali (one that cannot be equaled)

Inama nishuf al a sadarr  
Eann zaratha zarati

Kali bakka a tishuf ahatt  
Al hudad alman dali alia (that Alia will one day equal)

Inama nushif  
Al ­asir hiy ayish

Lia-anni  
Zaratha zarati

And I use...

"When you put your hand in a flowing stream, you touch the last that has gone before and the first of what is still to come."  
_Leonardo da Vinci_


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews guys and welcome Wickedplumvintage. Once again I'm sorry for the delay, school is about to start, we had a shortage of therapist at work, MD Anderson ordered more tests since it's been a year since my cancer and my boyfriend is coming back from over seas in a few days. So yeah life has been crazy. I'll try to update soon but it's not a promise. **

**I might have gone a little scifiish on this chapter but it did do this in previous chapters with Leoben... Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kara bent and cringed over in pain as the hot pain shot through her again. Grabbing her stomach she fell to the floor with her knees. One hand still on her swollen stomach, the other barely stopping her from hitting the floor with her face. She screamed and cursed at herself as the pain seemed to never stop. From the top of her spine down to her hips was a hot burning sensation. The Marines escorting Kara to sickbay armed and aimed their rifles at her, while one of them ran to the nearest phone.

"What the frak is happening?" Kara shouted once she was able to catch her breath. She winced when it shot through her again and screamed out in pain.

Anders pushed through the Marines to see his wife. Since day one when he met Kara on Caprica, he had never seen her like this. "What the…" At the top of her black shirt, near her neck, every one in a while a flash of red would show since her hair was pulled into a messy bun ponytail. He himself couldn't believe how long her hair was and that she kept it what way. He asked her on New Caprica to grow it out after they got married.

"Step away, Sir." One of the Marines ordered him. "She's putting up a show to slow us down."

Anders shook his head. "I don't think she is." At that moment Kara fell to her side, curling up into a ball, screaming for the voices to stop as her hands clasped over her ears. "We need a medic in here!" Anders shouted as he nearly threw one of the Marines into the wall to get to her. "Kara?" He asked when he was closer to her. She didn't look at him. "Kara, what's happening to you?" He said a little bit louder and that got her attention.

"Sam?" She said on a whisper, and he nodded. "Make them stop!" She shouted and begged. "It's too loud! Too much, I can't take it!" Then her body began to thrash around, out of Kara's own control.

Sam looked at her puzzled, Kara never begged. "Make who stop? I…" He never did get to finish his sentence because at that time he was being forcefully thrown into the containers in the corridor by Kara.

The Marines moved in and Kara panic. "Get the frak away from me!" She kicked the only female Marine on the team over. "I need to go back." She clamped her eyes shut, wishing she would wake up from this nightmare.

Another Marine stepped up to her. "That's enough, Captain." He murmured. A pair of handcuffs dangled from his belt before he reached for them. Besides the gun, he had clear advantage over Kara.

Kara's eyes snapped open and pounced towards the man with lightning speed, knocking him over and out of her way. Her right fist joined his left side of the jaw, breaking it. The cracking of his jaw sounded as if she was crushing a piece of paper. The hit sent him flying into the wall and he dropped his gun. In desperate times Kara reached for it but never did touch it.

It took four grown Marines soldiers to hold her down until Doc Cottle himself got there. He pulled out a syringe with a sedative. "No!" She protested and tried to kick him away as well. "Not again. Get away from me! Please don't." Cottle waited a few minutes and waited some more for the sedative to set in but it didn't. Kara kicked and screamed to get anyone of the Marines to let her go. Just like Caprica, Cottle was going to have to stick Kara again. "No!" Kara started crying but it was over before it began. Cottle stuck her with the needle again and she could feel the effects working already. "Please…" The edges of her vision darken and her vision itself was blurry.

Cottle did a quick exam of her body to tell if she could be moved. "Bring me the stretcher."

"Is she okay?" Anders asked kneeling next to Kara.

"Let's hope so." Cottle said as he checked Kara's breathing.

"A saw…" Anders never did finish since no one was pay attention to him. Everyone's focus was on Kara.

* * *

Kara woke up later with the room spinning in front of her. The only thing that cleared that was closing her eyes. She heard a faint gasp and guessed that was nurse watching her.

The nurse dropped everything and left. "Doctor Cottle?" Kara faintly heard coming from the other side of the sickbay.

"Yes," his hackly voice answered.

"She's awake."

"Is she…"

"Everything is fine. Just like Caprica, she's also groggy."

Cottle nodded. "I'm almost done here. I'll be there soon." The nurse nodded then walked away to check on other patients.

Kara tried to move her hands but they were shackled to the bed. "_Frak!"_ She whispered to herself and then stopped when Cottle started talking again.

* * *

Cottle pulled out a picture and placed it on the whiteboard in his office. He called in Admiral Adama, President Roslin, Lt. Anders, and Major Adama. Why Lee showed up Cottle didn't know why. "This is Captain Thrace's blood on her last check-up right after New Caprica, over five months ago before the kidnapping." He pulled out another picture and placed it next to the first one. "And this is her blood that I just took from her now. See anything different?" He asked to no one in particular.

"The new one is odd." Lee said as he studied the pictures.

"I've seen this before but where?" Adama asked.

"When Sharon was pregnant with Hera. The unusual blood screen that I got from fetus, this…" He pointed to the picture. "… is what it looked like. Now Captain Thrace's blood looks like this."

"What did they do to her?" Sam asked as he looked at the curtain separating him from Kara.

"That's the next thing." Cottle said pulling down the pictures. "She has quite a few new marks on her body."

"Marks?" Roslin asked.

"She has a few fractured bones and scars, really. A fractured femur and clavicle, four broken ribs, left dislocated shoulder. Four scars on her back, four on her chest and arms but they are all lighter ones, they're almost faded. There's one really deep with two lighter ones on her thigh that must have hit the superficial femoral artery on her right leg. The identical set of four marks is what has me worried and if I'm corrected…" Cottle was interrupted by Lee. "Centurions." He finished. "They are from the Centurions' hands, their claws." Cottle nodded. "She didn't have these before New Caprica. So I'm thinking that they must have nicked that artery and she was bleeding out."

"Why a Centurion and not by the hand of a Cylon?" Sam asked and no one answered.

Cottle shrugged. "I don't know but I know this. Her body healed really fast, too fast for a human body. Kara Thrace has half human and half Cylon blood in her system. She's effectively a Hybrid." He stated. "And that's not all."

"Was she in labor in the corridor?" Roslin asked. Cottle shook his head no. "Her child, isn't she about seven, eight months pregnant?"

"Children." Cottle corrected her. "She's carrying twins. They're about eighteen maybe nineteen weeks old, give or take." He looked at Anders. "I'm sorry son, but the babies aren't yours, they are too young and they are also Hybrids themselves."

"Chil…dren?" Sam strutted. "I'm going to kill that…"

"Anders." Adama warned with a bite in his voice.

Cottle continued on. "As I was saying from carrying the twins she looks further than she is. The ultrasound I did, they're at fairly good weight and size for being almost at five months. The Cylons seemed to be keeping Kara and the babies very healthy. I have never seen Kara this healthy since she first step foot aboard _Galactica._ This pregnancy is even more strange that Sharon's."

"Why is this pregnancy strange?" Adama asked.

Cottle lit him a cigarette and took a long drag. "I would think any Cylon pregnancy would be hard, but with twins it just damn odd. It makes me look a medical student all over again. I would also think that the twins would be the same sex but they aren't. Since the Cylons just make copies of themselves, but that just tells you how much I know about the Cylons. I did learn a lot working on them on New Caprica as their doctor as well but I still have much to learn." He looked up but it seemed no one was listening. "We're not going to interfere with this pregnancy." He said staring at Adama and Roslin.

"So she's having a boy and girl and that these Cylon-Human children are from a human mother and not a Cylon. So is that why you don't want us to interfere?" Roslin asked with a warning look in her eyes.

"But you just said that Kara's a Hybrid, did you not? So she's not a human anymore." Lee said backing away to take a seat on the desk.

"She is human." Adama corrected his son.

"Her blood reads her as a Hybrid, yes. Kara was born a human not a Cylon." Cottle bluntly stated.

"Unless Kara was a Cylon to being with," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Sam?" Roslin asked after clearly hearing him.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Sam quickly said to cover himself. He didn't even know why he just said that.

Cottle continued on about Kara and the babies' states and what to do with them.

* * *

Kara pulled on the restraints on the bed harder to the point that they were digging into her skin. She was close to drawing blood if she pulled any harder, but she had to break free and get off _Galactica_. Her wrists started burning from the pulling and she groaned until she got one restraint on her left wrist free from the bed. _Thank God for that extra Cylon strength I got from the blood transfusion. _She thought to herself as she worked on the right hand.

"_Where did they go?"_ A little boy's voice echoed through the room. Kara stopped what she was doing and shook her head.

"_I don't know, where's Daddy?"_ Another voice answered, this one was a little girl. Kara scanned the room and there was no one in it, maybe they were kids outside the curtain.

"_Stop talking. Someone might hear us." _The boy snapped.

"_No one has before, plus I couldn't help it. I can only sense a Six and Eight. What do we do? I want Daddy!" _The girl said in a panic tone.

"_Daddy isn't here. Just leave it to Mommy, she'll think of something out of the box."_

"Hello?" Kara asked to the room. "Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought." She whispered as she rubbed the bump on her forehead with her free hand.

"_Shush! She heard us." _The boy warned and he gave a shoved to his sister.

"_Well duh she heard us. She just came online," _she shoved back at him. _"She's right here and stop touching me."_

Kara stared down at her stomach as the twins started kicking or punching she didn't know which. Right now she thought she must be going crazy if any of this made since. "Ellia? Alec?" She asked her stomach, Leoben and her had just named the twins after a long fight two weeks ago. "Am I hearing this right?"

"_Now you did it."_ Alec said.

"_No you did it." _Ellia snapped back.

Kara shook her head. "This is impossible. This can't be happening." She thought.

"_Not really, we're connected to you in more ways than one. It's not at all impossible. Daddy talked to us all the time and never knew it."_ Alec answered. _"He just thought he was hearing another conversation."_

Kara still thought she was going crazy but played along. "So you were the voices I heard in the corridors." Kara felt movement from the twins. "Well in that case, both of you are grounded. Do you know what kind of pain you put me through? It was as if someone was torturing me with a hot poker through the back of my head to the front."

"_Well coming online does that." _Alec said. _"You were connecting to all Cylon models and Centurions, so it just wasn't us."_

"_Can we go see Daddy now?" _Ellia asked.

"I'm working on that, but it doesn't look good." Kara said as she tired pulling on the last restraint.

* * *

Sharon's ears started ringing in a extremely high pitch. Instantly her hands went over her ears to try and block the noise but as quickly as it came it was gone, only voices remained. "Do you hear that?" Sharon asked Helo while he was putting Hera down in her crib for a nap, which wasn't going well. Hera was fussy but he must have done something right cause she just stopped.

"Hear what?" Helo asked as he tucked Hera in with a soft blanket.

"Did we forget to hang up the phone?" She walked over to it and it was hung up. "You really don't hear that conversation?" She said as she walked toward the hatch. Helo didn't' answer he was too focused on the little one in front of him. She opened the hatch and walked out heading to sickbay. _"It can't be."_ She thought to herself.

"Sharon, can you get me…" He turned around but she was gone.

Hera smiled a five tooth grin. "Mama."

"Whoa, far from it little one." Helo smiled back.

* * *

Tigh and Tyrol were in a deep conversation on the hangerdeck about the Raptor that came from the Basestar was a good idea to keep or not.

"We do need the parts," Chief protested. "She's still a good ship."

Both stopped as a sharp ringing stung their ears. They too put their hands on their ears to block the noise but it was gone. Chief looked at the Colonel but Tigh was too busy looking under the ships around them.

"Why are there children's voices on this deck, Chief?" Tigh shouted like an upset drunk.

"I didn't know there were children here, Sir." Chief answered as he set down his clipboard. _"Colonel needs to lay off the drinking again,"_ he said to himself and started searching for the kids as well when he heard them too. Soon they found themselves out of the hangerdeck and walking towards sickbay.

* * *

In the brig Caprica smiled as the ringing ended and laughed when she to heard Kara and the twins communicating to each other. _"This is great. Now she is one step closer to her destiny."_

"What are you laughing about?" The guard outside her cell asked the computer screen he was watching.

"Nothing." She said. "Nothing at all," as her smile widened.

* * *

Sam had never had a earache that bad before and now he thought he was going crazy. "Are there kids being treated in the sickbay?" Sam asked interrupting the debate on Kara.

"No unless they just came in." Cottle answered in a puzzled tone. "Why?"

"Don't you hear them?" He looked at Kara's curtained off room. "They're asking to go home." He started walking towards Kara when he heard her voice in the conversation too. "What the frak?" Sam then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought it was just me, glad I'm not going crazy. So you heard it as well?"

* * *

Leoben stood in the Command Center with an Eight named Yvette and Natalie the new leader. Cavil was too busy boxing D'Anna and Simon and Doral were helping Cavil on the other baseships. All of a sudden all three of them groaned out in pain from the ringing.

"She's online." Natalie said.

Yvette nodded. "I sense it too. She's not in pain, she's just confused."

"I know!" Leoben snapped as he slapped the water in front of him. The Hybrid screamed from this action. "I need her back. Ready the fleet, I won't stop until we have her."

TBC...

* * *

**Don't you hate cliffhangers... Tell me who you think my final Cylon will be?? And reviews are wonderful...**


	21. A Kthrace09 Update

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.

I had another Cancer test that started three weeks ago and I've been praying that the test came back with no cancer seen in the tests. Well Hurricane Ike paid us a little visit and I just heard from the doctor three days ago, and I am clear.

Hurricane Ike hit me pretty hard. I just got back into my house with power two nights ago, school started back up today, and work opened up last Tuesday. I have no Internet connection at my house, only at school. My next update will come later this month. I just need to get things settled first and get back to life.

I'm also thinking about rewriting the last chapter... I got no reviews on it... Was it bad, stupid, okay or good? I know it wasn't great or I wouldn't be thinking about rewriting it... Please let me know...

Cass


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. Life is getting back to normal, still cleaning up from Ike. Beach house is almost back to the way it was. Yeah!  
**

* * *

Kara was dreaming until the hatch of her prison woke her.

It had been a month since Athena brought her back to Galactica. She tried escaping Galactica. She freed herself in sickbay ripping the last restraint as if was tissue paper. Sam, Lee and Adama seemed like they were about to step into her curtain off area. She pushed through them, shoving the Old Man falling to the nearest wall. Lee and Sam got lucky but both received Kara's left and right hook. Out in the corridors she ran into Athena but Kara ran away taking the longer way to the hangerdeck. She got as far as the hangerdeck before they stopped her, but she ended up killing five marines and two pilots to her freedom. But luck was not on her side. The Old Man got to her before she could get herself into a Raptor with the possibility of taking a few hostages with her. He labeled her insane from being brainwashed from the Cylons. Since that day she was under lock and key in Athena's old prison and Caprica was moved to a brig on the lower levels.

Even apart Caprica was helping Kara though this. Since Kara's body came online, the two of them kept a low communication link up. So far they had not alarmed Athena to this. Everyday Caprica apologized for betraying her and made it up by trained Kara of her new gift. Or so that's what she thought it was. Caprica even thought Hera might have this same gift, cause on occasion she would hear the little one every once in awhile. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. Kara on the other hand, was a quick learner and wanted to know more of what she could do. And a month later Kara had mastered all that Caprica had taught her.

Kara sighed and pretending to still be asleep and in her dream. She wanted nothing but to drift back to sleep with him. Snuggle closer to him stealing his warmth like she always did. Leoben would wrap his arms around her and keeping her and the twins close, warm and safe. To be a peace once more sounded better than living. And right about when she was on the brink to slip away again, she heard the demon's voice.

"I know you are awake, Kara." The sound of a chair being dragged against the metal floor was like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"What will be done with me?" Kara's eyes snapped open.

He sighed. "We just want to know how you did it. It has to stop."

"Like I said before, I don't know." Kara sat up in the bed, glaring at the glass wall that cased her in her prison. She knew the others were on the other side, she could sense it. Everyday it was a new person in her cell. Today was his turn, the one she really didn't want to talk to. It was an accident or so she told herself, but accidents didn't happen more than once, not even five times. Was it really her fault when she couldn't take it any more, an armada of Cylon basestars would come to her rescue, killing 300 colonials and in the end Adama would jump her out, away from Leoben. "They all fear me. I would."

"For all that you've done to them, you should." He said with a biting tone.

"Great. Is that supposed to win me over to your side?" She glared at him. "Cause I hate to break it to ya. It's really not working."

"This is your side, Kara. I've come back after you how many times?" Matching her same glare, it disgusted him to see her like this. "Stop these stupid games of yours. It's been a week since the last jumping. He's not coming for you."

"I shall miss you, Sam."

Sam looked at her puzzled. "What did you just say?" She didn't answer. "Why are you doing this Kara? What's the point?" He scooted closer to her. "Why do you do it Kara?"

The question had sent chills running down her spine. Her hand automatically placed itself on her belly. Out of all things it got her wondering, why in the worlds do pregnant women automatically feel safer with one or two hands covering their unborn child? In her case, children. It wasn't at all safe, she knew that. There was no cover, no protection, but yet she found herself doing it a lot since the kidnapping_. _"I'm not the Kara you know, am I? I am the traitor that you said I am!"

"No you're not. I never said that."

"You don't need to tell me it. I know you Sam, better than you know yourself." She jumped up from the bed and towered over him. "You or anyone else is not getting anything a damn thing out of me. Don't make me do it again. I don't want anyone else killed because I got angry." The door opened again, bring in three armed Marines. "I just want to go back!" She screamed.

"Kara." Sam snapped at her.

"I'm not her!" She screamed louder and sat back on the bed.

Sam turned the Marines. "It's okay, leave us." He could feel Kara eyes burning in the back of his skull. "No you're not, but you can be her again." He noticed Kara rubbing her shoulders. "You're shivering."

"So?"

"That's a sign you're lying Kara. You didn't it all the time on New Caprica."

"Well it was cold down there."

"Don't start." He warned.

"I don't wanna hear it." Hissing back. "You're not half the man you think you are. I'd listen to your lies and the others. It's not going to work. You know it. I know it." She knew she hit the sore spot in Sam's armor, he got up and left. "I'll see ya soon, Sammy."

He shut the hatch to the cell and turned to look at Kara. Once again that Starbuck grin was plaster to her face. She was going to do it again and it was going to drive them all crazy.

"It's gonna be one hell of a dogfight." Kara said before laying back down on her side turning her back at them. She closed her eyes and focused._ 'It's a brand new day and the human race is a peace... but not for long. I could pull one tiny thread again, and watch their whole world crumple to chaos.'  
_

* * *

Lee was in his office working out the clinks for the new flight schedule when it happened again.

"I wouldn't put those two together. Stringer still has the stick up his ass and Joker will drive him up the nearest basestar."

Lee sighed. "You're not real." This time she was in a viper smock, hanging off her hips, tanks riding up showing off just enough skin to make his mouth water. Her hair was cut short, slick back from sweat. Gods she always drove him crazy when she was sweaty from just getting off from CAP. And the smell, he really needed to think of something else. "Why do you do this?"

She walked around the desk and up to him. "To see you squirm." Like a snake she wrapped arms around his waist. "What you get is what you see." She purred into his ear. He could feel her breath on his ear. "Tell me I'm your drug, Lee."

"You are my drug, Kara. But this needs to stop, it's not even real." He turned to face her. But she was still there, a non-pregnant, beyond insane, hot-shot problem pilot Kara.

"I can make it." She grinned knowing he was about to break again. "Just one more hit. You want it from me, I can sense it."

"Stop it!" He pushed her away.

"Major?"

That snapped him out of Kara's control just in time. Kara vanished from his side.

It was Kat to his rescue this time. "I heard shouting." She looked around the room but it was empty. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he said turning back to the desk, picking up the schedule. "Report this to Tigh."

She walked over to Lee and grabbed the papers. "It happened again, didn't' it?" Lee said nothing. "You're not the only one she gets too. She gets me in my sleep and puts nightmares in my mind. The images are so disgusting, I'm at the point that I'm afraid to go to sleep."

"I think she's trying to prove a point that she can control us until she gets what she wants. But the Old man will not bend to her."

Kat nodded, saluted, and then left the room. Now he was alone, but Lee knew he wasn't. Kara was sitting seductively on the corner of the desk. This time in a black little halter top dress that the front dipped all the way down to her navel showing off so much skin. How in the worlds the dress was covering her breasts, he would like to know. He looked her up and down noticing she was wearing matching heels.

"I'll break you one way or another, Leland Adama. You'll come around." And with that she was gone.

Lee walked over to the chair and plummet into it. She was going to drive him insane or kill him. He didn't know which one would come first. Kara was acting like the Goddess Eris.

* * *

Kara laughed. "Oh that was just too easy."

_tbc..._

* * *

Short I know. I've had writer's block for weeks. I still have to figure out who I want my final Cylon to be. Hopefully next chapter I'll bring it in... Review please... pretty please...


	23. Chapter 23

**Once again sorry for the delay. RL is busy due to it being the Holidays and work is driving me insane. Thanks for the review ****Sasusc**** and for the others that wanted to know if Life Lessons will continue. I'm working on it. But back to Kidnapped here we go...**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kara's fun time lasted only a few more days before it ran out. Nightmares filled her mind, making her scream and moan during her sleep. That damn mandala from her apartment was in every single frakkin' dream. No matter how hard or fast she tried to either cover it up, run away or hide from it, it searched her out. This time she woke up catching her breath.

"You okay?" Lee asked.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" She snapped back. '_How long had he been there watching me,'_ she thought.

"I was hoping for an answer, not another one of your smart ass questions."

Kara laughed. "Well Major tight-ass, you didn't answer mine either." She turned on her side and ignored him. "And my day was going to begin with such promise. And now look. It makes me sick." She heard the hatch of her cell open and closed. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would get some sleep. But something caught her attention. The hatch wasn't locked. "Did he forget?" She whispered to herself as she got up from the bed and walked over the hatch. It was unlock. She smiled and braced herself then ten seconds later the ship rocked from an explosion.

Her freedom was moments away. She felt it. She sensed it. They were here.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mad chaos was happening everywhere on Galactica since the explosion. Centurions boarded the ship again. There was no Basestar like the previous attacks on Galactica since Kara was returned back home.

"Starbuck!" Kat yelled when she reached the hatch to the hangerdeck mintues after the attack. Kara unquestionably found herself a flight suit big enough on her way to the hangerdeck. "Stop this now." She ordered as she cocked her side arm and pointed it Kara. "I'm under orders to use any force necessary." She walked up to Kara.

Kara turned towards her. "Please," Kara's voice dropped to a severe tone that fully commanded attention. "The situation has changed."

Kat shook her had. "No it hasn't. Why are you doing this, Starbuck?"

"It's complicated and I'm saving you." She grew one of Leoben's creepy grins on her face.

Kat knew this grin it was the one Kara gave her in her nightmares. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "It's simple from where I'm standing." She shot back.

"Didn't I teach you to think?" Kara asked throwing her hands up in the air like a crazy mad woman.

"You taught me a lot more than that."

"Yes I did, didn't I?" Kara walked up to Kat's gun. Now the barrel is placed on her chest. "Did I teach you how to be a fool?"

Kat gulped. "I'll shoot you if I have to."

Kara smiled again. "You don't have it in you kid. Can't you feel that what you are about to do is wrong?"

"Stop it." Kat begged. "We don't have to do this?" Her finger slightly tightens on the trigger.

Kara looked at the gun then back up to Kat's eyes. She placed her hand on top of the gun and took it from her. "Like I said you don't have it in you to take a human life." The hatch behind her opened. "They on the other hand do." Her smile got wider. "It's about time you got here." The Centurion hands turned into guns when it saw Kat. "No let her live." She walked up to it and placed her hand on its arm. The guns went back to hands. "Now let's get my old Viper ready."

Another Centurion came down the corridor with a file in its hands. Kara looked at it puzzling on what it was doing with the file then it handed it to her. "What's this?" She asked when she opened it. It was her medical chart from Cottle. "Did you kill anyone?"

The Centurion head made a no signal.

"Good, that's what I asked for." She walked into the hangerdeck with the two Centurions. The place was a disaster. Four heavy raiders had made it into the hangerbay. Her plan had work even though her plan sacrificed eight small raiders to get the heavy raiders into the deck. Dead Centurions littered the place from the fire fight but no human was killed. From the looks of it, just a few were injured. That's what she wanted.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"We need to leave now!" Kara saw four Marines running down the corridors after them. The three of them ran towards her old Viper Mark VII. Kara hopped into it as fast as her seven month pregnant body would allow, tucked the chart away and closed the canopy of the Viper. Her Centurions saw the Marines, one drew out its weapons and started running towards the men to block them. The other easily pulled her into the tube to launch. What surprised her was the man waiting in room next to her.

"Hurry." Leoben shouted to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"No need to explain. Just hurry."

Kara did as followed and made all the arrangements for pre-flight. "I'm all green, you?"

"Green here." He said back.

Marines opened fire on the Centurion blocking them from her.

"We've gotta stop them." One of the Marines screamed and it aimed his rifle at the Cylon.

"There's a Cylon in the launch room." Another one shouted when the Centurion went down.

Leoben smiled at Kara before the door to the room was shot through.

"Wait no!" Kara screamed.

Leoben stood surrounded by Marines with guns drawn. His creepy smile came on his face as Adama pushed through them to see him. "You think you have won here?" Leoben yelled.

Adama didn't answer.

"Make your choice, I've choose mine." He pulled out a sidearm. _"Please be there when I download, Kara."_

Kara gasped out loud in shock, her hand instantly rose to her mouth, covering it. Tears started falling down her cheeks. "NO!" Her hands started burning from the beating on the glass wall separating her from Leoben.

Leoben held the gun up to his head while his other hand pushed the button to launch Kara's Viper.

Kara wanted to wanted out but the Viper jerked when it was launched from the tubes. And as if she was still there she saw Leoben pull the trigger. She once again barely escaped from another nightmare but now she was heading into another one. "It's going to be fine. You'll see. Death is just a learning experience." She looked up at the gas giant, this time there was no pain in her eyes, there was hate. "I'll kill them. I hate them. All they have done is cause my pain since I have realized my destiny."

Inside her mind Leoben was smiling. _"Great. Use that hate Kara. Fuel your_ _angry. You'll have revenge one day."_

"I want to go home." Kara said as the tears stopped falling. She looked back through the window at _Galactica_, with anger. "Now Old Man you have really made an enemy. Your precious daughter will never come back. I'm worse than that cancer you said I was." That's when she saw it. The mandala. The one she had be drawning since she was a little girl. Now it was drawning her to it. "I'm not afraid." She said as she went into it. Bright light surround her and finally she felt at peace.

Tbc...

**I'm kinda ify on this chapter wrote it at work during my breaks. I just wanted to get Kara off Galactica and now I have an idea what to do with her and the twins. We are heading to.... Sorry you are just going to have to wait I have most of the next chapter written so maybe a week or two. **


	24. Chapter 24

****Epilogue****

_'We're born, we live as long as the gods will let us and then we die. But between it all we make mistakes which hopefully we will learn from them. We also make promises that may or may not be kept. Then there's love. In which I can't even describe how I managed to frak up.'_

Lee read out loud from Kara's journal.

Cleaning out a pilot's locker wasn't easy. It was harder when the pilot was someone that you loved and have known like a sister. Well Kara was more than a sister to him. She was his life, his love, and his soul. Now she was gone, he had no beating heart, no will to live really. He didn't know how many people she could affect once she was gone. When Tigh started showing signs of missing Starbuck's voice on that ship that's when Lee knew Kara was really gone.

As hard as it was on Lee, it was even harder for Sam. He finally broke down today which is three weeks after Kara's death. He didn't believe she was gone until they finally decided to clean out her stuff from the cell and her old bunk. Even though he was in the old bunkroom he still wouldn't even touch her stuff. He sat in the corner of the room as if her things were going to attack him if he moved them. Lee had to come in and help him and that's when they found Kara's journal. Sam didn't even know she had one. He then realized that he didn't even know his own wife.

Sam half smiled to Lee. "Words of wisdom from Kara."

Lee looked back down at the journal and read some more.

_'J.J. Dewey said._ _'Physical death is not the end of all things, but is a mere transition and there are many things worse than physical death.' _

Lee paused in the book and his pacing of the room to look at Sam. "She goes on to say." Lee continued.

_'From the beatings during my childhood: the broken fingers, cracked skull, locked in the closet with no food or water for days, the many trips to the hospital, and the bruises that I covered up with baggy shirts. I learned that pain was the way of life. Just look at me now. I'm a 27 year old woman, a solider of the fleet that was just tortured, beat until I fell unconscious, lie__d to physically and mentally by a machine that thinks he is a man. For four months this went on. Pain was the only thing I learned down there.'_

_'Now to the mistakes that I have made as an adult towards my family: Killing Zak because I couldn't fail him, betraying and lying to the Old man more than once, losing my best friend Lee just so that he could have a better life, and the thoughts on killing Sam for leaving me to the Cylons on New Caprica. That is worse than physical death. You don't die from it, even though you are praying to the gods to kill you so you don't have to suffer through it alone. I had to push them away, all of them. The Old man, Lee, Sam and even the others just to keep them safe. The Cylons did say th__at distancing myself from the others would keep them alive__. And why did I believe them?'_

_'Momma always said that, _'Fear gets you killed, anger keeps you alive_.' My motto for life and so I did that. It's no wonder you can't trust anyone anymore. Trust goes two ways, and no one ever trusted me since I've returned from New Caprica. I distance myself once I got back on Galactica. I was so angry with everyone. Sure I did hang out with everyone and sorta did my job but I did that so people wouldn't talk. And even through all that nobody trusted me. So why should I trust them?'_

_'During my detention I sadly learned from that frak-up monster machine. Leoben was right. I am much more than this. This broken-down, damage woman. If and when I believe in myself, I can be what I was destine to be when the time comes. Patience is what I have to learn. So I will be patient and wait for the day to come.'_

"What is she talking about? That damn destiny of hers?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Now this is strange. Kara says,"

_'Moments before Shaw's death I could hear her and the first Hybrid talking. Why I don't know and I don't think anyone else heard it or was too busy to get out of there that they didn't pay attention. And wouldn't Adama have done something? I know Roslin would have sent me out an airlock if she heard it. It was like it was only for me to hear.'_

_'The machine: _'Kara Thrace will lead the human race to its end._' Shaw questioning it. And the Hybrid continues: _'She is the herald of the apocalypse. The harbinger of death. They must not follow her.' _I asked Leoben about this on New Caprica and the newer Hybrid answered with this. _'She is the harbinger of death, and she would lead them to salvation and destruction. '_Is this my destiny Leoben keeps telling me about? That I lead the fleet to Earth and kill them? No Roslin is the dying leader its her job. And if so the fleet would be safe right? But everyday I am dying. I just want to be left alone and die.'_

Lee closed the book. "That was the last writing from her and drawing. The mandala from the temple is next to it."

"The harbinger of death? I guess if Kara was still alive she would be. She was so angry before she died. She did say 'I'll kill them. I hate them.'" Sam groaned. "And now she's dead. Flew straight into the gas giant and killed herself for what?"

Lee sighed. "She said,_ 'I'm not afraid anymore. Just let me go. They're waiting.'_"

"But who is waiting for her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but the Cylons have really frakked up her mind to make her commit suicide. To kill herself and her Cylon half-breeds. Leoben must be angry with her to do that."

"Cylons have programming not feelings." Sam stood up and walked to the table where Kara's idols were standing. "She's moved on."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked looking at Sam

"I don't know." Sam picked up Artemis. "Something changed her, something had to. That wasn't my Kara or your Starbuck in that cell. That was Leoben's frakked-up, brain-washed Kara. Kara wouldn't do that unless something provoked her to."

"Being told over and over she had a destiny provoked her." Lee set down Kara's journal in the box Sam was going to take with him. "I'm sorry." And with that he left Sam alone with Kara's things.

Sam finally picked up Kara's jacket and inhaled the scent of her. The mix of Viper grease, sweat and Ambrosia. And for the first time Sam since Kara's death he started to cry. "How could you do this to me?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cavil smiled as he watch Leoben download into his new body. When Leoben left to rescue his Kara, all the models got together and voted. This Leoben model was affecting the whole Cylon fleet. He made them forget what their purpose was all about. Their parents had to die so they could come to be. The vote was three-to-two. The Sixes and Eights lost, while the Two couldn't vote. So they boxed the sweet-devoting soon-to-be-husband that Leoben had made himself for Kara.

They reprogrammed Kara's Leoben, for she needed him to remind her of the destiny she had to be fulfilled. This latest Leoben had emotions and feelings. Cylon weren't programmed for that, Kara had taught him what love was. She had also showed this emotion to a few other Cylons and they started questioning their purpose of life. Cavil had an end to this as well. He boxed them all up and stored them away with the D'Anna's.

Now Cavil unleashed the darker side of Leoben again. The Leoben Kara once was scared of. And this time there was no changing him back.

Leoben rose from the tub and grabbed the robe Cavil had in his hands. "Where she is?" He demanded.

They walked out of the downloading room. "She never came back and we have reports that she didn't return to Galactica. There was no ship to recover. She's gone."

"She's not gone. I would felt it if she was. She's out there somewhere." Both Cavil and Leoben walked down the corridors of the ship. "We must resume the search for the fleet. Our lost brothers and sisters will lead us to her."

Cavil nodded and walked away from Leoben. But as happy as he was to see the new and improved Leoben he made. His plan had failed.

It didn't work, a Six named Heather had heard of his plan while he was talking to Simon to make the changes. She happened to be walking toward the corridor they were in. She stood where she was and listened. She didn't like boxing anymore than the others did. And reprogramming was a sin. Before they downloaded Leoben, she fiddled with the downloading system to make Cavil think it was working.

For now he would play Cavil's game and act like his old self. He now knew the truth. And he was going to get the Sixes and Eights to help him out. They were going to join their parents and he was going to destroy his three brothers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She looked up into the heavens and saw the constellations of Cancer, Leo, Taurus, Pisces, Gemini, Aries of the twelve brothers. And Orion smiled down on her, so happy that tears were falling from the heavens. She was finally home.

Fin…

J.J. Dewey is a spiritual teacher and I qouted this from him on deathand rebirth. _'Physical death is not the end of all things, but is a mere transition and there are many things worse than physical death.'_

**Please review... Thanks for the fun times.**

**I've decided to make a sequel to Kidnapped since we are out of the kidnapped theme. I gave you a clue where I am for the new story with the month and time of day. Look on a star chart. **hint hint** Now I just need to pick a place... **

**'Alone and Lost' will come out in a week or a couple of days if I have time.**


End file.
